


Rairabukuro

by AriesDanger24



Series: Rairabukuro [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU supernatural highschoolers, Bonds, Gods, High School, Izuo - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe love triangle, Might have some Mikado action, Shizaya - Freeform, Skeletons, Vampires, Werewolves, beasts - Freeform, insinuated death (Kasuka)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Rairabukuro is a monster academy, and this focuses on two individuals with different backgrounds, the Beast and the God of Rairabukuro. Both rather crazy they meet and all chaos ensues (Izuo and Shizaya) Yaoi alert! Has all your favorite characters with a mix of crazy, a game or two, and some pretty good plot devices. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rairabukuro

**Author's Note:**

> Aries: Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction story, and I am still writing more on the first story (a Benvolio/Tybalt yaoi) I love that you want to read this story, I actually just finished Durarara! a day ago...*chuckles* Anyway this is a series that I will work on along with anymore my crazy mind comes up with. Please tell me if you like it, I love reading any reviews even if you're telling me whats wrong with it, go ahead. I am sorry for any spelling errors that are in here... anyway enjoy. BTW THIS IS A YAOI! Between Izaya and Shizuo, though I could add Mikado later...*Smiles evilly*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of Durarara!

Chapter 1: Rairabukuro

Monsters are creatures in the world that are different, different from humans. They are all different from one another, a girl and a boy, a dog and cat, a monster and a god. Ah, yes. This story is about two inhuman creatures in particular. A powerfully strong monster like human and a cunning glorious selfish narcissistic god like human, but neither were truly human. Which was not uncommon in Japan in the slightest. There was even a special school where monsters go to try to curb their instincts, habits, or powers. The school was called Rairabukuro academy, it was located near the middle of Japan so that all the monsters would have to travel less, and this was a good thing considering many of Rairabukuro's student body were labeled as bad rebellious students.

Yes, this is where the a strong blonde selfless monster and the god of information met. It was a meeting all the new students of Rairabukuro remember, because it was, well to put it simply, rather frightening. In this new class of Rairabukuro freshmen, there were many who were already well known. Including the monster and the god, there were 6 other creatures to fear. A headless Valkyrie who manipulated shadows, a yellow scarfed skeleton who was a pervert, a four eyed wizard who loved the Valkyrie, a shy alien who could merge with electronics, a demon girl with a dangerous blade, and a ghost girl who was in love with a human.

It all started on the day the freshmen arrived, all the chaos and the sick games the misfit creatures played on each other. Some more so than others, because it was their only entertainment. To occupy the creatures, each classroom created a game. It was called "Pluck the Weeds", it was a sick game where all the creatures of the classroom voted on someone to be bullied for a week, they were called "The Weed." Every week there was a "Plucker" chosen as well, the plucker got to boss the person around all week, and if the weed doesn't listen to the plucker's commands, they would be blackmailed into getting expelled. Then, the plucker is out of next week's pick for being the plucker. Everyone always got a turn at the bottom of the stack. Weeds and Pluckers were chosen by numbers.

The class representative or class rep. would write down a number out of hundred on a blackboard behind a screen, whoever got the closest the number would be the plucker, and whoever was the farthest got the weed. If there was a draw in the plucker category there would be a fight for the title, but if there was a draw in the weed section you voted for the creature you hated most and they would be the weed of the week. It was a very interesting game that Rairabukuro had played for several years behind the teachers' backs. It was all done after hours and was set up by the class rep. Who was exempt from the Pluck the Weed game the whole year, so many students craved for the position, but usually the weakest person got class rep. Every year at Rairabukuro was a game, some manipulated, others were pawns, and some were unpredictable...

"Shizuo...I never told you about mom and dad's accident...have I?" I heard my younger brother say to me. This was only a 1 year ago when we had this conversation, me and my younger brother, Kasuka.

"No, you haven't." I had replied looking up at while making us dinner. That night, We were having spaghetti and meatballs for Kasuka's 14th birthday.

"I killed them...onii-chan...Did you know that...they were like us?" I remember the look in his eyes when he had said this. His eyes were very dark and sad.

"You...You killed...What do you mean like us?" I still find it funny how surprise could short circuit a brain if the impact was revolutionary.

"I killed them on accident...With my powers...They couldn't...control their powers either...We will become bad people...If we don't do something about ours." I had felt only slightly relieved, but I felt the fear rise in me.

"what are you saying Kasuka?" I had asked breathlessly.

"Onii-chan,...we have to go to a special school...for creatures like-" then my mind flashed forward to a scene that haunted my mind, the day I lost my brother.

Blood, Kasuka, Floor,dead,bleed,cry, Kasuka, Kasuka, Kasuka, Kasuka, blood, red, bad, KASUKA, KASU-

Dead

"SHIZUO"

"HELP"

"KASUKA!" A blonde boy shouted this as he reached to the ceiling with an outstretched hand. It was all a bad dream he wished would just disappear before his eyes. The nightmares that tormented him endlessly were his damned memories. Shizuo retreated his extended arm from above and placed it again under the covers to cradle his other arm, shivering from the nightmare that had seemingly possessed him. To Shizuo, his mind was a prison warden, keeping all of his past locked away, but in the night unfortunately, the past came to haunt him.

There was no time to sleep anymore to the blonde boy as he got out of bed, still shivering in fear, shock, and more importantly, anxiety. To distract himself, Shizuo looked around his private bedroom. He was in Rairabukuro academy dormitory building in his brand new room. He had arrived on campus only 2 hours ago, and he still felt nauseated from the flight. Shizuo Hewajima had many paranoia problems and one of them happened to be flying on an airplane. His hands had been gripping the arm stands so hard in his grip that he broke it with his strength on accident.

Shizuo, like many young Rairabukuro students, had a hard time controlling their powers when emotion took over them. Especially fear, fear was the worst emotion for the powerful creatures of Rairabukuro, because all forms of life, creatures, animals and humans alike, become a slave to the feeling of fear. The way fear made creatures act though was unpredictable, wild, reckless, savage, alert, and most of the time if not controlled, fatal. That was one of the reasons why Shizuo was here.

Shizuo opened the door of his private room and peeked out into the hallway cautiously, looking for any sign of life or movement. After a few moments of silence, he crept out of his hiding spot and shut the door behind him quietly, his caramel eyes concentrating on the doorknob. Once Shizuo had shut his door he began to walk down the right hallway trying to pinpoint the location of a restroom. He remembered the guide telling him the restroom was only 4 doors down, but Shizuo didn't see it anywhere. This really pissed him off, because he really needed to go.

'Damn guide! He probably didn't even know what the fuck he was doing when he told me where it was! Damn asshole! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMI-' Shizuo had been so wrapped up in his frustrated thoughts that he turned a corner and slammed right into another person, and fell to the floor. "OOF-" "OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY," Shizuo's brown eyes opened to see a black haired boy above him, and his eyes widened. The boy's eyes were a stunning night sky blue that made Shizuo speechless, but he had to say something, "It's..," Shizuo sighed as he tried to speak again, "It's fine. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking at where I was going-" "b-but, I really as sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, I am so-" "If you apologize one more time your dead, got it? I don't like cry babies..." Shizuo snapped at the boy sharply, but instantly regretted it as he saw the boy cringe and look up at him.

Shizuo heart wrenched like he had kicked a baby puppy to the curb as the raven haired boy looked at him with a sad expression. His blue eyes looked straight at Shizuo as the boy stood up, offering his frail pale hand to Shizuo with a smile, he whispered to Shizuo, "Do you need help?" Shizuo sat up and stood on his own, brushing the helping hand away and said, "Yeah, Where's the nearest bathroom?"

The raven scratched his head and chuckled nervously and whispered, "I don't know. That's where I was trying to find before I crashed into you." The blonde growled frustratedly, "Great. Just my rotten luck." "Well, um...What's your name?" The blonde looked at the raven and said, "My name's Shizuo, Shizuo Hewajima." "My name is Mikado Ryugamine, it's a pleasure to meet you," Mikado bowed to Shizuo in a formal greeting, and smiled brightly. Shizuo, being the shy intimidating person he was pushed up his purple tinted glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I guess we better look for a bathroom now, which way?" Shizuo looked at the two directions that neither had went. 'Damn it, all the freaking hallways look the same,"Shizuo grunted and pointed in the opposite direction of where he had come from. "Let's go that way, any objections," Shizuo pointed at the direction and looked back at Mikado. "No, your guess is as good as mine." Mikado shrugged and walked in the direction of Shizuo's finger as the blonde followed closely behind the raven, looking at every door and down ever hallway they passed.

Suddenly, they heard a loud girlish laugh that stopped them in their tracks, making them look for the source of the sound. Then the door beside them opened followed by a male whining about something, and then they stood face to face with black haired girl, and yellow haired fox demon. The laughter and whining from the two stopped as they looked at the two boys standing before them. "Hey, are you guys freshmen? The freshmen hallways are down that way if you're lost," The blonde kitsune boy spoke as he pointed toward the hallways they just came from. Shizuo grunted as the raven boy beside him bowed and spoke softly, "I am very sorry we disturbed you...um...w-we were just trying to find the bathroom, but...we got lost...and now we...can't find our rooms."

"Don't worry," the chipper black haired girl explained, "Freshmen always get lost the first week. We can help you, This scenario is totally like a BL (boy's love) manga, where two boys bump into each-" "What's your room numbers," the blonde one asked as the girl kept talking. Shizuo looked over at the ground as he gritted out, "42". " Mine is 63," Mikado said. The girl stopped talking after a minute and opened the door to her room, and shouted, "Hey Dota-chin, me and Walker are going to help some freshmen get back to their rooms, okay?" A man's monotone voice replied, "Alright, but make it quick you two. Sabaro's found AFV on Netflix."

"AFV, no way! That was my favorite show as a kid! We definitely have to watch it Erika!" Walker said excitedly. Shizuo pushed his purple glasses up on the bridge of his nose. 'These guys are definitely weird,' Shizuo thought with a yawn. "Can we go already? I really need to piss." Shizuo grumbled as Erika shouted back into the door, "Be back in a second Dota-chin!" Erika and Walker started to run down the hallway where Mikado and Shizuo had appeared. "So you guys are the new freshmen, huh? My name is Erika, and his name is Walker. I am Kuro neko, and Walker is a fox demon. We don't bite," Erika said looking at Mikado earnestly. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Mikado Ryugamine, a-and I'm an alien," He said quietly with his face looking flushed at the effort.

"Woah! Your name totally sounds like a pseudonym for a manga writer!" Exclaimed Walker with a wide smile as Erika cut in, "It does! That's so cool! Is that your real name?" "Yeah," Mikado said with a smile. Erika looked over at the blonde and asked, "What's your name?" Shizuo looked at everyone who in turn were looking straight at him for the answer, "The name is Shizuo, Shizuo Hewajima. I am a special kind of monster I guess. I have super strength unlike any other damned creature, and Raira academy said I am like a human, only 16 times stronger than the strongest man on earth. I am called a beastly monster, but I am classified as a Level 9 Monster."

Erika, Walker, and Mikado looked at him and gasped. "You're a LEVEL 9 MONSTER! That's amazing, I am only Level 3 and Walker's only a Level 4," Erika said in awe. Shizuo kept walking as Mikado whispered fearfully, "I'm only a Level 6." "Come on where's the bathroom?" Shizuo asked anxiously. He needed to go pee now! "It's right over here! Step right up," replied Walker as they turned to corner and saw a white tiled doorway labeled restrooms. Mikado and Shizuo rushed in the male side as Walker and Erika laughed. "Did you see their faces?" asked Erika out of breath and Walker was already regaining his regular breathing.

He then whispered to Erika, who also was finally catching her breath as they waited outside the bathroom, "Erika have you ever met a freshmen who's Level was a 9?" "No," replied Erika, "Dota-chin's a Level 7, but he is a 3rd year. When he was a freshman he said he was only a Level 4." "It's crazy, this year's freshmen, you've heard of them haven't you? It's said that they have the highest Levels any freshman class has ever had in the school's history," said Walker observantly. Then they both heard the flush of toliets and sinks running shortly afterward.

Mikado came out first, followed by the blonde who's hands were in the pockets of his pajamas. Mikado was wearing blue feety pajamas and a blue sleeping cap on his head to match, while Shizuo wore black pajama pants with pockets and no shirt. On Shizuo's chest there were burn scars and a few scars that left trenches in his skin, but it was covered with the tattoo of a dove with a olive branch on his back. It was a beautiful black tattoo and Shizuo believed at the time would bring him peace. It didn't but he kept it to cover the disfiguring scars, plus it would be an absolute pain to remove it. The pain would be the time it would take to remove it, not the actually pain. He didn't feel much pain with the way his strong body reacted, it was dulled.

Walker and Erika then split up to show each of them their rooms. Mikado went with Walker, because the blonde fox was intimidated to be around Shizuo so Erika took Shizuo back to his room. It turned out, much to the blonde's anger, that he had started in the wrong direction. When thanked Erika and went into his dark private room he face palmed his head, sinking to the carpeted floor of the standard room. The freshman all started school tomorrow morning or rather today considering it was 4 in the morning and all, and he hadn't even gotten an ounce of sleep since he left for Rairabukuro 2 days ago.

Shizuo thought of the alien boy who was very kind, and smiled. The boy wasn't afraid of him at all, in fact no one was human. They were all misfits just like him. He had never had a friend before so he thought of shy little Mikado and the two odd otakus. Maybe he could actually have a friend here and not be afraid anymore. He was always so afraid of crushing someone or hurting anything that he had forgotten what it was like to talk to people and not run away. 'Friends...' Shizuo smiled as he fell asleep if only for a little while, and for the first time in a year, he slept soundly without a nightmare to stir him from his gifted slumber.


	2. Morning Meetings

Author's Crazy Time:

Aryes: Hey guys, I am sorry about the wait, but there was a holiday weekend and I needed to go places. I hope this helps you readers to understand the world that this story takes place in more in depth. I hope that it makes more sense than the last chapter. If you have any suggestions, I am all for it! Go ahead and let me know, so I can see if it works. Other pairings are good, but to be fair I haven't gone past the anime series of DRRR! So, please no spoilers too big, okay. Thank you for listening and please enjoy.

 

Chapter 2: First Day

Monsters, one of the 6 categories of creatures on the earth. These six groups made up their own societies, but one group was secluded from knowing anything. That group is the humans, they make up 65% of the earths intelligent creations. Then, you have the 2nd largest group on the earth and the most common type of creatures in the dark society, Halanims. Halanims were half beast humans, or human beasts. Hala's make up 14% of the population. The third group is called Interra, or as they call themselves, Night Walkers. They are the classic legends of monsters,Vampires, were-wolves, Wendigos, Frankenstiens, ghosts, aliens, skeletons, etc... The N. W. make up 11%. These 3 groups are the more common types of people, they are dubbed the sun group.

With every light side as you all know, there is a dark side. The dark side, though very small, is very powerful. The moon group are constantly watched by the sun group so they didn't try to overtake the majority of the population with their powers and start a world war. Between the Suns and the Moons there was a straining tension everyday. New struggles, old struggles, and always the same struggles. It had been there 9 centuries since there was peace, but one day, out of nowhere, there was a power struggle between the two, like republicans and democrats in the human's government.

The moon group are very dangerous and a strong crowd to run in with, because their powers were very unstable. There were the Manipulators or Manu, that could warp or manipulate one of the following: space, time, water, blood, life, death, information or emotions. The Manu amount to a measly 4% of the population. Then there were the biggest threats, Gods and monster, both were at 3% population. Gods, unlike the all mighty and powerful, had limits to their life and powers. They had 4 basic spells and in special cases, they had a special power Manu power that they possessed. Gods and Monsters, unlike other groups, were involved very much with the other.

The reason was that between Gods and Beasts, a bond could be formed. Gods and Beasts can turn into 3 types of bonds: Partners, Owner and Pet, or Enemies. The bond regardless will make both sides stronger, but not every Beast wants to be tamed or tied down to a God. That is why the relationship between these 2 dark groups are so heavily intertwined, because of love, trust, or hate. It is ironic that these two groups create these bonds so deeply, considering Gods are controlling and Beast are rebellious by nature. So, naturally the air around the two species when they meet one another is very anxious. The air is always thick with the tension between them, but not every Beast and God know of the bonds that can form.

A law was passed on to all 5 super powered species that they must not speak a word about the bonding of the two species or the power that comes with it, till they reach the age of 25 or when a bond was formed between two individuals of this species. The process of the bonding was unknown to the creatures, but many of the creature scientist believe that the bond happens from the moment you touch them, and it only happens to those whom you are fated to bond with. That is the power of the invisible bond. The bond, once formed, can make you aware of two things, your bond mate's fear levels and your bond mate's location by direction.

All 6 groups lived harmony, one not noticing any of the others, but to keep this harmony between the 5 groups, all children for at least two years must attend a special monster school in the country you're from. It was a law passed by the higher court of the 5 species called, "Court of the Hidden." The law had been unanimous in it's approval. Beasts, Gods, Halas, Manu, Humans, and, Night Walkers made up the population of the world called Earth. The first academy that the Court of the Hidden made for the creatures of the Earth was in Japan. It was named Rairabukuro, in honor of Ikebukuro's funding. It was the first ever monster academy in the world.

...S...S-Shizuo...SHIZUO-SAN," a voice yelled in an alarming tone. Now, Shizuo had experienced many weird ways of being woken up from dead sleep, but this was definitely not one of them. When he was rousing from slumber he had heard some laughter and murmurs in the room which made him suspicious. He opened his caramel eyes slowly to the light surrounding him. Th blinding flooded his eyes as he began to sit up, but a mirror blocked his way up. It wasn't the mirror that made him flinch back, although it was right in his face, but it was when he saw his face in the mirror his brown coloured eyes widened in shock, but that quickly turned into an angry furious glare.

In the mirror that was so thoughtfully shoved in his face showed him black ink marring his tan skin. A mustache had been drawn on his upper lip in a typical black doodling fashion, along with a black marker goatee adorning his chin perfectly, and his left eye was circled in black. 'What the-?!' The blonde did, as usual, the first thing he thought when he saw the mirror after the shock. He resorted to anger instantly as Shizuo grabbed the mirror and threw it at the wall in anger as he roared loudly, standing up on his bed with a closed fists clenching in fury. His brown eyes blazed in confusion as he heard giggles and laughs echoing in his room.

"What the hell is going on here? Who doodled on my face?" Shizuo growled loudly in fatigue. His lone eye that wasn't covered by his hand looked around the white room cautiously Then he saw them, the two trouble making partners in his private room, the fox boy and the otaku girl from yesterday. They were hunched over against the door, shaking from the horribly hidden laughter they were trying to contain from him. The blonde beast stopped moving as he tried to process why they would be here, and who they were. Eventually his drowsy brain caught up to his thoughts, and he stopped. 'Wait. Why are they in my room?' Shizuo thought slowly.

Shizuo's black and white morning thoughts finally reached him. "We are here to guide you to the initiation ceremony because you are going to be late for your first day at Rairabukuro if you don't hurry! Do you know that if you miss the meeting this morning, you have to hear the whole meeting all over again after school. We just wanted to let you know that you're gonna be late," Walker replied with a smile making Shizuo blinked in surprise at the perfect response to his thought. Shizuo was also a little confused though, '...The fuck? Did he just read my mind?'

Erika laughed and Walker replied,"I wish I could read minds, but nope, you just said the question out loud. You must be really tired if you're saying your thoughts. Anyway we gotta get going so hurry up or you'll be late!" Walker replied before Erika spoke up, "Should we all get Mikado up now? Do you think he left without us yet?" Shizuo's eyes opened wearily in remembrance as the name was spoken. 'Mikado...I swear I've heard that name before...Mikado...Wait! Isn't that kid from last night I bumped into...yeah that's sounds about right,' Shizuo remembered the blue doe eyed boy very well, because the boy really was just a nice guy, even to Shizuo. The blonde beast really liked the kid's humble attitude, and the raven boy, in his mind, was considered a friend.

Shizuo walked off his black bed to his dresser as he said to Walker and Erika, "Wait, let me come with you guys, just give me a minute to get dressed." Shizuo saw Erika smile evilly behind the fox boy as Walker chuckled, "Oh my gosh, you are just like that manga character that always have a secret motive for everything they do." Shizuo stopped and glared at Walker and Erika, "Call it what you want, but it's really because I would get lost again in these damn halls anyway! They all look alike, which is really stupid!."The beast replied detestably as he pulled out of his uniform for Rairabukuro.

Shizuo stripped out of his black pajama pants, leaving only his dark green boxers underneath, and Erika looked at Shizuo the whole time he stripped. She was, not even abashed like a normal girl would be, but then again neither was Shizuo. "Shizuo-san! Your body is packing heat! Wow, how did you get those scars all over? They are perfect for BL manga! Wait, is that a tattoo?" The raven pointed at his muscles and scars in awe as she panted out the sentences. Walker, unlike his partner in crime Erika, looked away as the other blonde got dressed, but Walker couldn't help but look as she spoke about the marks that scarred Shizuo's body. Walker looked to see that the lean tan body that Shizuo possessed actually had many scars that littered all over his body, but one of the scars especially stood out stood out when he was half naked.

To Shizuo, it was the mark of freedom, but to other people, it was terrifying. He had gotten it on a day when he was running away with Kasuka in the woods, because their mother had yelled at them for not doing their chores. At the time they were only 7, but it was just then that they met a giant black bear. The black bear was tall, even taller to a 7 year old boy, so the fear they both felt was immeasurable The giant Black Bear then began to try and attack Kasuka and the bear had almost gotten him with his long claws, but Shizuo had jumped to Kasuka's rescue by moving in front of the lethal claws ,sadly Shizuo didn't get away unscathed from the incident. The bear had long claw marks that were etched into his back forever on since that day, along with a few burns in the back and front of him, and more white scars down his arms and legs.

Shizuo had a few parts of his skin that looked like a craters from the moon, all because of a gunshot wounds that he had lived through. The dove tattoo on his chest covered 5 of those wounds in fact. Shizuo hugged his mostly naked form insecurely as he looked in the mirror, almost ignoring the presence of Erika and Walker as he stood at the mirror, looking at his broken body. Who would want someone like him to love? His body was battlefield that would never go away, and that was a burden he bared along with all his messed memories. Then he noticed the two Hala's were in the room as well, now making him more uncomfortable in his vulnerability.

"Don't tell anyone, you got that?" Shizuo said softly, reaching for a the sink as he washed his face with a towel, making sure every bit of the black ink disappeared from his face. He then started putting on his school uniform for Rairabukuro, now more awake and focused. Walker and Erika looked at each other and nodded mutually at Shizuo's question. They both understood this from experience, because scars are vulnerability and being vulnerable to the wrong person was never a good thing. It could be devastating, each knew this very well.

They understood the concept even better as they rose from the floor. They both leaned back on the white walls behind them as Shizuo finally put on the top part of the otherwise bland uniform, he looked in the mirror again. The uniform of Rairabukuro was black. Black with red trimming on the edges. Shizuo liked this uniform, even if it was very uncomfortable for him. Shizuo picked up his purple shades and a black book bag from his pale yellow desk, and he followed the 2 crazy sempais out of his room, or more so pushing them out of his room.

When they walked to where Mikado's room, the group of 3 saw he was looking down the hallways nervously until he saw our group at last. Then he smiled at us and I raised my hand in acknowledgment along with Erika and Walker. He wore the same red and black uniform, but he held a brown sling book bag across his shoulder that hung on his waist casually. Walker and Erika, unlike Shizuo and Mikado, had their usual clothes on though. "Good Morning," he said brightly as bowed, "Erika, Walker why aren't you two wearing uniforms?" 'same question I was going to ask,' Shizuo thought with a smile.

Both Walker and Erika smiled as well for they had been waiting for this question to be asked all morning! "Because we are off school today to help you freshmen around! We don't have to attend classes till next week! Hurray!" They practically sang and both Shizuo and Mikado sighed at the strange pair. Both Walker and Erika began to walk down a hallway that led to a giant door at the end of the hall, skipping practically the whole way, and Mikado and Shizuo followed, knowing without their guides they'd be lost in the halls again. The two were so full of oblivious happiness that he was afraid one them would skip to far and smack into the door.

They all went through the giant door without an injury and saw the beauty of sunlight as it shined brightly on them. Shizuo stopped as the breathtaking scenery came into view before him. Mikado gasped at the beauty as well as he looked ahead and saw trees arch in an doorway that led to the school in a straight path. These trees were especially beautiful, because they were all a mixture of Cherry Blossom trees and Jacaranda trees! The soft pink of the cherry blossom tree almost blended with the intense lavender of the foreign tree, creating an incredible walkway for the new students.

Shizuo's eyes strayed to the arch of trees and he breathed out a breath, feeling all his anger drain out of him looking at the calm surroundings of the school. It was so peaceful and tranquil and the air whispered so softly in his hair, making him smile gently. The blonde monster then decided that this was the most perfect place in the whole school. It made Shizuo want to take a picture of it, and save it for a rainy day. The trees swayed gingerly in the whispering breeze, making a few flowers and petals fly away onto the walkway. The whole yard was like a green paradise, and Shizuo loved it.

"You guys go straight through those doors up ahead," Erika said to them and Shizuo looked at the doors she had pointed at. The doors were very old looking red wood planked doors with black castle-like hinges on then that extended halfway across the door. There were 4 door in a row up at the top of a small set of stairs, making it seem more formal, like a church somewhat. Mikado looked at Walker and Erika as they both said to the two freshmen with a pat on their shoulders,

"Good Luck!" Then they both walked back towards the dormitory entrance without another word to them. Mikado looked at Shizuo and Shizuo looked at him as well. Then they both began walking towards the red castle like doors. Shizuo once again looked around the beautiful blossoming trees and saw a garden behind the trees on the right side and on the left were sports fields of all sorts laid out across the grounds..

Shizuo then looked at the building itself as it started to loom above them intimidatingly, as if they were not good enough to step closer. The long wide building was made of black brick and other black and grey materials as well. All in all, it looked like a sturdy building. So, the blonde stopped walking to study the surrounding area a little more, he didn't want to go in just yet. Inside he would loose his peaceful nature so Shizuo wanted to go after school, for now, he wanted to enjoy this beautiful place of peace a little longer. Something in his Beastly nature made him want to scope out the perimeters, see all there is to see before he believed in it.

As soon as the blonde had stopped walking Mikado did as well. Actually Mikado stopped with him at the same time and looked at Shizuo in confusion. "Why are you stopping?" the small raven asked a bit breathlessly as he looked at the red doors in anxiety. "You go on ahead, I'll go in just a minute. I just wanna look around for a little longer." the blonde said as he watched the raven's conflicted face change every moment. 'He's probably scared to go in alone. Not that I really blame him, especially since we are late and it's the first day.' Shizuo thought with a pitiful gaze at the nervous raven haired alien.

Eventually Mikado nodded at him respectfully and walked inside as Shizuo studied the place more. Shizuo was really in awe of the great Rairabukuro Academy, not that it showed on his face in the slightest, but he loved Rairabukuro Academy. The smell, the scenery, the sounds, the touch, almost everything about the place was unbelievable. Shizuo knew that Beasts were the poorest of all societies, but this was amazing even for the rich groups like the Gods and the Manu. It was a beautiful, peaceful-

That is when the blonde monster met the raven haired god as he looked up at the school to see a black haired man with red eyes staring at him on top of a balcony just above the 4 red doors. Shizuo stopped in his tracks as he saw the raven haired young man watch him on the 2nd or 3rd level of the building on a balcony directly above Shizuo. The balcony was small, but sturdy looking black could only stare back at him, he couldn't even move from those hypnotizing red eyes as if he was being mind controlled.

' Is he a vampire? No, vampires don't usually have red eyes, they have some other weird colour. Is he a Manu? No, they don't control you with their eyes? So then, what is he?' Shizuo thought in confusion as he heard the voice of the man he would never forget, and that smug tone that made Shizuo's instincts go automatically haywire, "How late you are, Mr. Shizuo Hewajima~" as the raven said his name, he froze. 'How in the fucking world does he know my name?' Shizuo thought in shock and panic. The way Shizuo heard his name from the pale lips made him shiver from the way the raven said his consonants It was as if he was taunting him, and saying it cutesy like he wasn't manly. His name had never sounded quite as strange as it did now from this man's mouth. It made him a bit angry, but also uneasy in a way.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Shizuo growled the question at the smug raven haired boy. The boy looked at the blonde with calculatingly cold red eyes, as Shizuo did with his own. He looked the same age as the blonde, but there was something very strange about him, something that was very unwelcoming. He didn't like the red eyed man's face at all, because it seemed that there was a permanent smirk that would taunt him into fighting. Shizuo squinted at the raven, trying to make out some details in the lithe fair skinned raven's stature.

He saw that beneath the smug face sneering in his direction, he held a book in his hand, and wore the same uniform as everyone else here at Rairabukuro. Most likely he was a student here as well. The man's eyes were like red burning rubies as they watched Shizuo's caramel colored one's passionately with what could only be called observatory gazing. The raven man then laughed at his question about his name, the laughter Shizuo heard made his heart chill with the cruel psychotic cackle that filled the air.

"You may not know me, but I know all about you. I know everything you put in that school sign up sheet. You see, my name is Izaya Orihara, and I can get any information you've ever written down all in here," he gestured to his brain and continued speaking from above, "So I suggest you stay on my good side if you know what's best for you,"Shizuo fist clenched in anger. This guy was really getting on his nerves. "Stay on my good side," yeah right! Like I care about my information. I never wrote down anything important ever, so it doesn't matter.'

"All I have to do is look at you and I know you are from the beast group, but you are shunned by them for being a monster. Now why would that be? Did you kill someone? Perhaps you fell in love with someone from the wrong group? So what did you do? I will find out eventually, so you might as well tell me!." Izaya said with a confident smile, "After all I am a god and you are a lowly monster whom I can crush underfoot anytime I please." Shizuo glared at Izaya harshly with his melted gold eyes and snorted at the statement, making the raven arch an eyebrow in surprise at the beast's response.

Most people would fear him when he spoke of their death or threatened their life. This beast...was a lot more interesting than the rest of his new classmates. Shizuo started to shake and soon enough he couldn't contain his bubbling laughter that overfilled the air with a dark tension. The laughter as time went on sounded more and more sinister. Then he looked back at the god with a wry forced smile, and said, " I don't give a shit about you being a God. You're honestly pissing me off with your obnoxious attitude, and your threats. You wanna play games with people's heads, do it on someone else! I am in no mood for your shit!"

Shizuo then began walking towards the doors again to try to escape the God's annoying voice but stopped in his tracks as he heard the unearthly haunting double shout of a spell being said above him. He shuddered as his milk chocolate eyes instinctively followed the voice to its owner. (Double shout is when you hear the said person's voice mixed with the spirit of the creature inside of them, in this case Izaya's voice and the Greek god of thought, Themis, mix into a double shout), "Nare," Izaya double shouted in fluent Latin as he jumped off the balcony suddenly. Shizuo gasped in shock from the sudden movement.

Shizuo thenwatched in awe as Izaya Orihara, the egotistical raven haired god, seemed to float down from his balcony to the white cemented walk way with ease. The raven god looked at him again with the blood red entrancing eyes of his, but they were much more beautiful from the closed distance. Izaya was less than 10 feet away from him, and he was closing the space between them rapidly. It sorta of pissed him off seeing the god float down so fucking gracefully from the sky. How the fuck does one just float down gracefully? Shizuo had watched him with something in between admiration and jealously. It just wasn't fair to him at all.

Beasts like Shizuo and even stronger, did not have the basic powers that gods possessed, ad virtually gods could make almost all creatures love them with their charisma. Gods though like every other creature had a special power that they discovered during their teenage years. Most people discovered them, before 16, but Shizuo was 17 and didn't have the slightest clue what the ultimate power for him was. It was an embarrassment to the Beast community, because some supernatural creatures never got their ultimate power. It was okay not to, but all who didn't get that power were shunned by all creatures.

Shizuo was already shunned by the beasts, because of his abnormal strength and his anger that came with it. Shizuo Hewajima was probably one of the strongest supernatural being in history,but he would get no congratulations, praise, or admiration. Nobody praised his strength though, instead they feared it. They feared him, because he was different and strong. This god hit a nerve in the Beast that he didn't know he had. Gods were always praised for their advanced power while Beasts were preyed upon for being strong. Only Shizuo was even stronger than any beast, he was a group all his own, called a Monster for something that wasn't in his control, his strength.

That's why this man pissed him off so damn badly, the raven could show off with his powers and get raining applause from a crowd, because of his charismatic looks and charms (which had no effect on Beasts so it didn't affect him). If Shizuo did what Izaya had, the crowd would run away, throw things, and yell profanities, all because Shizuo was a monster. Who could like a man who couldn't even like himself? He was envious of the raven's upbringing and society, why couldn't he live a life free of violence? The differences between Gods and Beasts were as different as a mouse and a horse.

Gods had 4 basic powers: Nare (the power to float), remedium mandax (liar's cure, basically truth serum type trance), DUCO (inhale, the power breathe under water), and et decit via (guiding path, if object by user thrown it will hit its target always no matter of impossibility). Gods had all these powers that could make peace in an instant, but monsters were completely different.

Monsters only had 3 powers, Estado forza (strength state, which depended on how strong the monster was to begin with, because it fortifies it), rexeneracion (regeneration of wounds and missing ligaments, but scars will remain), and finally a power very few monsters could even do, ruxido da besta (roar of the beast, the ability to transform to your spirit demon form). Shizuo knew only the two spells, the third spell, Shizuo may never be able to learn. Though that didn't bother him in the slightest, because he didn't care about it.

"You know Protozoan," a voice said making him look at Izaya with purple shades, hiding his anger at the nickname he had been given, but he could not hide the way his fist clenched tightly at the name. Izaya was now not even two feet away from him, he was so close he could smell the man. The raven god smelled decadent as he neared Shizuo. The intoxicating smell of rich chocolate and...and...something sweet, and Shizuo shivered from the closeness of the god as he crossed over his space bubble with no regret. "You are missing the ceremony right now," the raven said getting too close to the blonde, making Shizuo step backwards away from the arrogant annoying flea. "Like I care, Flea," Shizuo spat the name like a curse that made Izaya stop wide eyed.

Then, Izaya's maniacal laugh polluted Shizuo's air making him back up another step. "So I am a flea, am I? That really hurt my feelings, Shizu-chan," Izaya said with a instigating smirk making Shizuo hesitate in his attempt to flee, as he looked at the raven haired god with a scowl etching across his mouth. "What did you just call me Flea!" Izaya looked away with a shrug as Shizuo loomed over him menacingly. "What's wrong? I thought you liked cute stuff, considering you were smiling like little girl at the garden over there, Shizu-chan~" Izaya taunted, but Shizuo's body became stone still as the words left Izaya's loud mouth. He had been caught red handed staring at the flowers in the garden.

He looked as Izaya skipped backwards with a malicious grin that spoke of future trouble between him and this man. "Well," Shizuo's eyebrow twitched irately as Izaya continued speaking in his sickly sweet voice, "You just missed the most of the morning meeting, too bad~. Now you have to stay after school for it. I will definitely be seeing you later though, Shizu-chan~," and with those words the raven haired god double shouted, "Nare!" and floated above the school building as Shizuo once again watched with awed brandy colored eyes as the God disappeared from his sight. That was the first meeting between the two powerful beings, but it was surely not the last. In truth, it was only the beginning.

 

Does anyone like the story? What should happen next, or who should Shizuo meet next? Should I do Izaya's view on their meeting maybe? I want to know~ Thanks for reading! Next chapter I plan to get out on the 11th for a fellow fanfiction writer's birthday!

Next Chapter: July 11th Friday!

~Aryes


	3. Breakfast Beauty

Author's weird note: Thank you for all your reviews! I was so happy I got some this time! I hope people like where it's going. I incorporated some of the people's reviews into my story, some I will get a bit later! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for following. Sorry I got done early so I put it up a day ahead! If anyone likes One Piece pairings, I am doing a Killer x Penguin fanfic for my friend's birthday Friday, July 11th. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LONEWOLF09~ I love ya girl, even if you don't read this fanfiction! I have a some flashbacks in this of Shizuo! YAY Thank you for reading this story

 

Chapter 3: Breakdown Before Breakfast

"Mommy, why does Kasuka get a bottle of milk? I want one too! It's not fair!" A small young boy with dark mud brown hair shouted tugging at his mother's blue jeans. They were both in the white sparkling clean kitchen. Mom was washing the dishes at the sink which wasn't unusual in the Heiwajima house. It was all a daily cycle in the Heiwajima house. The young boy with the mud brown hair was Shizuo Hewajima, he was the older brother of the house. Kasuka, the boy with coffee brown hair sitting at the kitchen table, was the younger brother of the house.

Their father, Kichirou Hewajima, was at work and he would get home 7 o'clock at night, as usual. Their mother's name was Namiko Hewajima and she would stay home and play with the children as usual. The boys stayed home all day, because they didn't go to public school, even though they were both old enough to go. The boys would stay home and learn with their mother, while their father worked and played them when he got home from work at 7. It was a routine that they had gone through their whole lives, but Shizuo's birthday was tomorrow and all of the Heiwajima family was driving to the world martial arts championship to celebrate, because Shizuo loved watching martial artists fight.

Kasuka and Shizuo were also very happy about tomorrow, because they would get to spend time with their father and mother at the Martial Arts Competition for the whole day. Shizuo would be turning 11 and Kasuka would still be 8 until Febuary. It was supposed to be a wonderful day in Shizuo's young life, but this was a day he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember his 11th birthday on January 28th. The only thing he knew about what happened on January, 28th was that his parents disappeared from their lives forever. He had woken up January 29th with Kasuka beside on the floor in front of the TV with neither of his parents to be found in the house, and he had never had the nerve to ask Kasuka what happened that day. He didn't want to know, but for some reason in his mind he knew, he knew they were gone for good. He had not panicked at all when he realized this, but only sat up next to Kasuka, who was now awake next to him, and Shizuo had turned to ask, "Do you want some breakfast?"

 

Shizuo stood outside the meeting building with a dumbfounded look on his face that said it all, 'What the Fuck?' "What on earth just happened?" Shizuo asked to no one in particular, but he got an answer that he didn't expect. "Well, you just met Izaya Orihara, and officially got an enemy against you. A god no less," Shizuo turned his head in a bit of shock to see a short brown haired teenager beside him, "How did you get there without me noticing?" "That's a secret~! But you really are no fun to sneak up on, you're too serious," The brunette man looked at Shizuo with a smile and it was then that Shizuo figured out that this man had glasses as they glinted sharply in the sun at him. The brown haired male smiled and moved back with a mischievious glint.

"Want me to do it again?" and without an answer from Shizuo the young man disappeared out of Shizuo's sight. The blonde's eyes widened as he looked around in frustration, 'He probably disappeared back to his dorm.' "Hey, over here!" Shizuo slowly turned and saw the young man above waving at him where Izaya Orihara had stood on the balcony before floating down to the ground. Then, without warning, the short brunette disappeared again. "I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Shinra, Shinra Kishitani! It is a pleasure to meet a real person from the Beast group." Shizuo slowly turned around to Shinra, who whispered all of this in his ear. Shizuo face showed nothing really as he turned to face Shinra, who smiling grandly.

"My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, and it is the first time I've met a wizard in person, so far not impressed," The blonde watched as the brunette laughed at his joke. Shizuo smiled a bit, and suddenly Shinra stopped laughing and looked behind Shizuo with his eyes wide. Shizuo turned to see a headless woman/man (he couldn't be sure with the distance) walking towards them from the building. Shizuo looked back at Shinra as soon as he had he wished he hadn't. The brunette man's face was a full blush as the now more apparent girl came closer to them with a phone in her hand. She pulled it to her nonexistent face and started tapping on the keyboard. She was now only 10 feet away from us as she lifted to screen up to Shinra and him to read, "Shinra, you are missing the meeting! It's almost over now! Did you sleep in again? We are getting you an alarm clock!"

"But Celty~ It's not my fault I smelled your beautiful scent on my pillow slip and I felt so warm and cozy, I couldn't wake up yet! Not when it felt like you were there right beside m-me,"the flirty Shinra stuttered only because the Valkarye named Celty gave him a blow to the stomach with her gloved fist so hard even Shizuo felt bad for Shinra. Celty typed furiously on her phone and held it upto Shinra only, but the brunette replied, "Celty! You can't do that to me, I have my rights! I'll die! I'll wither like a plant that has weed killer!" The brunette began to throw a hissy fit about something while holding onto the woman's lower waist on the ground, 'I wonder what she said to him?' Shizuo thought absentmindedly.

The woman typed once again on her electrical device and held in to Shizuo's face that read, "I am sorry that you had to see him act like this, I told him I wouldn't let him borrow my stuff anymore." Shizuo slightly laughed at that as he read on, "Hello, my name is Celty Sturluson. What's yours?" "My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, It's nice to meet you Celty. So is the meeting almost done?" Shizuo asked. Quickly she typed on her phone a long message as Shinra made another plea to Celty, "Celty, It's not fair~! I would let you borrow anything of mine!" She patted Shinra's head like a dog, which pleased him for a while as she prepared to answer Shizuo's question.

"Yes, but if you didn't go to the meeting, you go here at 1 o'clock for another meeting during lunch hours. For now they gave us the schedule paper and told us we only are obligated to take 2 classes and we have to join at least one club. That's it. One of the obligated classes though is Physical Education, but there is no real education, it's more like the fight training. The other obligated class you choose out of this schedule along with the club. I am going to take "defense against N.W.'s" class, and I am going to join the Mechanics club."

Shizuo nodded and smiled about the "defense against N.W.'s" knowing it was probably because of Shinra. She handed the schedule out to him, and he he took it gratefully as he muttered a thank you as he read the classes of in his head, ' So basically all groups have defense classes and attack classes. Then there are technology classes, agricultural, biology, human trending, habit breaking, anger class, marine life...' and list went on to weirder classes which Shizuo didn't care for until he saw "Baking and Cooking". He stopped as he thought about joining the "Baking and Cooking" class.

Shizuo didn't like violence, and he didn't like hard studying. The class was with a teacher called, Simon Brezhnev, who was said to be a very strong man with a hard Russian accent. So, Breakfast was at 8:30 in the mess hall, The B.C. (baking and cooking) class was at 11 o'clock today in room 243, Lunch was at 12:30 in the mess hall, P.E. was at 3 o'clock in the gym, and the time right now is 8:15 p.m. Shizuo hoped he could remember the times and places, seeing as how he didn't have a schedule.

Shizuo handed it back to her and asked politely, "So do we go to the class that we like today?" Her phone whipped in his face so fast that he thought she hadn't even touched the screen at all, "Yes." was her reply. It was then that Shizuo decided he liked Celty, because she was polite with him. She was straight forward, kind, and she wasn't annoying unlike her dog like wizard pal, Shinra. It seemed he had another friend now that he could talk to. It felt comfortable to talk to her actually, because she was one of the only Valkaryes that still roamed the earth, she was a lot like him.

"What else can I do to wait for the class I want?", Shizuo asked and Shinra finally stood up from the ground with a sad pout on his face, knowing the Valkarye was very stubborn when it came to her punishments. The school in itself was boring to Shizuo, but he couldn't change that at all. "What class did you sign up for?", she asked and Shizuo blushed profusely, knowing they would make fun of him if they knew.

Shinra looked at the red flooding Shizuo's face and asked, "What did you write? He's blushing like a tomatoe! You must of told him all the fine times we've had t-together~" He hesitated in his words as Celty punched him right in the nose and typed quickly on her phone, "BAKA! I would not write about that! I only asked him what class he was going to take!" The brunette looked at Shizuo, who's face still had a bit of red in it, and asked point blank, "What class are you taking?" Shizuo looked away while nervously pushed up his purple tinted glasses on the bridge of his nose and said, "...You'll laugh..."

Shinra immediately said, "We won't laugh, I promise!" Shizuo looked at him with suspicious eyes, but eventually he said it while looking away, "...*mumble* and *mumble* class" "What was that I couldn't hear you? Speak a bit louder." Shinra said obviously taunting the blonde. Shizuo turned angerily and shouted in his ear, "BAKING AND COOKING CLASS! ALRIGHT!? You got a problem with that?" Shinra stared in shock at Shizuo and stated, "No, I was just curious being a wizard and all, but if you ever get hurt in a fight or something Shizuo come to me and Celty's dorm room. I am a doctor so I will fix you up!"

Shizuo looked at him through his purple shaded glasses as he poofed away again. Celty typed on her phone once more and showed him the message, "I think Cooking and Baking will be a fun class. I heard the teacher Simon likes peace and lets you pretty much make whatever you want. It will be fun for you! I wish you luck Shizuo!" As soon as the blonde read the message, the girl quickly waved goodbye to Shizuo. Then Shizuo saw the coolest thing he had ever seen. A pool of shadows came up like paper in the wind from her feet and shaped an egg shape around her of pure black. The egg shape popped into sparkling black specks as she too disappeared, leaving Shizuo in speechless awe.

Shizuo really loved Rairabukuro Academy. The blonde looked over at the school building where the meeting was being held, and sighed. He might as well go get breakfast before everyone else in the freshman class did, but the second year students would already be there most likely. He walked out onto the soft grass behind the Cherry blossom and Jacarda tree arch as he made his way past the green house, looking at the plants with a real smile. Plants always brought out the best in him, because they reminded him of his mother. She had loved flowers almost as much as Shizuo did.

It took a moment for Shizuo to realized he had stopped to stare at the beautiful blue flowers in front of him. 'Disgusting' Shizuo heard a familiar voice say in his mind. It made Shizuo cringe at how harsh the voice was. He knew the voice very well, because it was his father's voice. It was one of the last things he had said to Shizuo before Kasuka had accidentally killed them. It hurt Shizuo to stand here, staring at a flower of all things.

The blue flower seemed to be circled in a fuzzy black as his vision narrowed. That was when he lost conciousness as his eyes hazed over. He fell to his knees as he watched the flower that had capture his eyes and made him remember something he didn't want to remember, his parents. The blue flower he saw made him remember them. 'The blue flower that I love...it...was...a bit different...from that one...it was more...beautiful than any...other...flower...it was called...it was...called...'. Shizuo saw black as he hit the grass ground hard, desperately trying to remember its name.

"SHIZUO! What have I told you about baking." A voice yelled at him, making him feel guilty. Young Shizuo had been baking cookies and cakes with mommy, because he had wanted to make the cakes pretty. He especially loved to put little flowers on it and making it look colorful. He loved flowers a lot! Especially loved a flower called a Blue Lotus! He found it in a picture book and it was so pretty! It was a wide flower that was a sad blue, but when it opened it was a yellow purple colour. Mommy always said that the Blue Lotus grew in Egypt and in East Africa, it is said to rise and fall like the sun.

Shizuo now looked at the ground and replied, 'That I am not allowed to bake, because I mess it up with my strength I know, but Dad, ' Shizuo looked up at his father with pleading eyes and said, 'I won't break anything I promise, so far I haven't broken a thing, and I have been baking all day with Mom!' Shizou's father looked at him angerily, but relented seeing the boy's point. "Fine, but if you break something, it comes out of your allowance!" Shizuo smiled at his mother and she smiled back as he walked back over to the bowls of cake mix with his mother.

They were making a special cake for his older cousin Airi, her birthday was tomorrow so they were making the cake as a present. Mommy's cakes were the best type of cake, delicious! She made them perfectly almost every time. "Mommy, are you going to make me a perfect cake on my birthday?" Shizuo asked as he gently mixed the cake mixture to smooth out the bumps. "Yes I will, an 11 year old boy must have a good cake! I will make you the best type of cake." Shizuo looked up at his mother with a confused look, "A delicious cake?" She looked over at him with a grand smile and said, "A delicious birthday cake!" He smiled with glee as he still gently mixed the mixture and said, "Mommy, I think I am done with the mixing."

"Oh, let me see it." She said still washing the dishes, so Shizuo rushed over to her with the bowl of the white cake mixture. She leaned as far as she could without her hands leaving the sink as Shizuo lifted the shiny silver like bowl to her face with a smile. "That is perfect! Now set it down on the counter till I get done, okay?" She asked, still smiling brightly as he nodded, placing the metal bowl on the table. Soon, his mother finished cleaning the dishes and walked over with the cake pan they were going to use.

"Now let's pour it into the pan evenly okay? You can use this spoon to scrape it out of the bowl." She talked him through how to level it out and even how to make sure it was cooked. Soon, the cake was done and cooled. It was a round moist looking cake that made little Shizuo's mouth water as the smell made its way into the air. Now it was time to decorate it! "Now Shizuo here's what we are going to do. We are going to ice the whole cake white then we are going to draw either flowers or balloons and write 'Happy Birthday Airi' then we will put in the fridge till tomorrow and then we will take it to her party."

It was just that we heard Kasuka crying outside with our father. "Oh, I will be right back okay?" with that she rushed out of the room in a hurry. Shizuo looked at the cake with a smile. He wanted to ice it now. Besides he had seen his mom do it a thousand times on other cakes, this one couldn't be much different. Shizuo went to the drawer and pulled out a knife and a cake leveler. Then he went back to the table with his cake making kit and smiled wide, this was going to be fun.

"Shizuo," his mother called, "I'm back. Don't worry, Kasuka got stuck in a tree, but daddy is getting him down." She waited for an answer as she walked towards the kitchen, but heard none. "Shizu-" She stopped dead in her tracks, breathless at the sight in her kitchen. The cake that Shizuo and her were supposed to make together was already iced. The cake was a white with green trimming as leaves around the base of the cake. Around the sides of the cake was gorgeous lily pads each attached to one another with a vine of green.

Around the top of the cake was a grass like green with an ocattional brown to symbolize reeds. On the inside of the top of the cake was a dark blue green pond showing a reflection of the full moon that had written in beautiful lettering, 'Happy Birthday, Aria' and below the reflection was a giant Blue Lotus that spread halfway across the birthday cake, but it was gorgeous. It was something she could never do, and what was more amazing was that Shizuo was doing the last lily pad on the side with great detail. His eyes hadn't looked up once from his work, "Shizuo." Then Shizuo looked up at her and stopped.

He stood up and looked at his work smiling, but soon he turned to her and said, "I am sorry I did it without you." She looked at the cake then at him, but before she could say a word about how amazing it was another voice spoke before she could utter a word, "Disgusting." Shizuo's eyes widened as he saw his father behind his mother with Kasuka in tow. Shizuo's heart frenzied in fear as he heard his father go on, "What on earth did you do? Your mother is supposed to decorate the cake, not you! You just wasted 10 bucks worth of icing to create one cake!"

Shizuo couldn't speak because his mouth went dry. He lost his voice to speak as he heard his father's words take over his mind. Tears started to stream down his face, but then he heard his father yell, "Stop crying." Instantly, Shizuo's tears ceased to fall as he froze from the harsh tone of the usually loving voice. "If you cry again, I will personally throw out all the things you love." Shizuo's mind held these words tightly because after that day, Shizuo never really remembered ever crying, even when he was in pain or he had broken his limbs, he has never once shed a tear.

Shizuo muttered a word out in the open as he was carried unknowingly into the indoors, "Sorry." A tear streamed down Shizuo's tan face as his body was held in a reassuring grip as the man who carried him put his body down on a flat surface. "Simon, you coming to help serve up breakfast?" someone asked. "Yes, I help with breakfast soon," Simon responded as he looked at the strange blonde student he had layed on the break bench. He had passed out right in front of the green house where Simon had been getting herbs. He saw the boy smile at the blue flowers in the front of the greenhouse before he fell to the ground.

He had looked fine and happy, but the teacher had heard the word 'sorry' from the teenager's mouth, and the blue haired man had seen the single tear drop from his face. He wondered what was wrong with the blonde teenager. It was troubling him, but he had to make breakfast. 'Yes breakfast, maybe the blonde boy would like some breakfast. That would make him much more happy when he woke up', and with this thought Simon turned to the serving tables to make trays for the new freshmen that had just gotten out of the morning meeting. They would be very hungry indeed.

 

Yay Simon appears! I made him a teacher! No, for all of you who thinks he will just do sushi in his class, he won't. He loves sushi though and all the things he makes are sushilicious! XD but I want to make Simon cool. I am sorry for any spelling errors. I also have to say that if you look up blue lotus on google they are so beautiful like Shizuo's otomen (a men who likes feminine things or a feminine way of thinking) heart, plus they are just dazzling. Yes, I absolutely adore Shizuo shipped with anybody really! What's your favorite shipping of Shizuo? Let me know in your reviews! :) Thank you for reading~

Next Update: Friday, July 18th if not sooner.


	4. Afternoon Agony

Author's crazy rambling: I AM SO SORRY I AM LATE! MY LIFE IS CRAZY AND I WAS SICK AND IT WAS MY DAD'S BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY SO I FINALLY GOT THE CHAPTER DONE THIS MORNING! HALLELUJAH! *Bows in sincere apology* I understand people need their Shizaya fix! I know a lot of you wanted Izaya to be introduced a different way, but with my head getting all screwy this week I felt like I couldn't really write till I got up at 4 in the morning! XD Yeah, so here's the next chapter, and I will try to get it when I say I will okay guys! :)

~Aryes

 

Chapter 4: Afternoon Agony

Shizuo's dark amber eyes opened to welcome the bright yellow light above him as he grunted at the painful glare that seemed to attack his caramel coloured eyes with a burning pain. 'Aaahh- My head, did I run into a truck again?' Shizuo gasped as the pain shot through him once more, Shizuo's eyelashes fluttered closed to keep the light at bay, but it did no good considering the pain was persistent. The blonde's hard head throbbed angrily at the searing light, making the pain more unbearable as it mixed with his migraine in an almost evil combination. Shizuo lazily hid his eyes beneath his tan large hands, in an attempt to hide from the light again, but like a vampire he hissed as his tan hand that provided sanctuary was pryed away from him by another hand.

This hand however was very large, more so than Shizuo's tan hands, and that's when Shizuo became more aware of his surroundings rather than how bright the torturous light was. The blonde man then heard a loud booming voice that made him grunt in pain as his head throbbed viciously at the volume the new gruff male voice produced, "Are you awake, my friend?" 'My head...is that a...Russian accent?' Shizuo's tanned ears rang loudly as he opened his eyes again to see shadows of the man before him. The blonde grunted in confirmation as he slowly sat up on whatever he had been laying on, and looked at the very large man that stood before him drowsily taking in the whole situation very slowly.

'What in the world?' , Shizuo's brown ecru eyes then widened in stunned realization, instantly sobering from his sleepy state of mind as the man's large stature finally registered to him. The man who had spoken was tall, even taller than Shizuo himself, making a rather large shadow cast on the blonde as the large man looked down at him. The man was very dark skinned like a deer's fur colour only slightly darker and his storm grey eyes spoke of many tales that seemed lost in his soul. The black man was indeed huge, in almost every way, making Shizuo a little comprehensive about speaking back to him, but he could help but stare at the newcomer.

The tall man had blue hair that almost looked periwinkle in the light that peeked out from his white roped wrapped blue hat, and his eyes were dark and navy coloured that switched from blue to grey, almost striking fear into the blonde was it not for the disarming sincere smile the honest man gave. The man was wearing a white tank top that showed his strong chiseled muscles just beneath he surface of the snowy fabric. The dark skinned man stood beside the bench that Shizuo had been laying on and the blonde looked down to see the man had put a white with blue trim Japanese type of jacket on him while he had slept.

The man looked pleasant and friendly with his smile, but Shizuo had learned to not trust appearances, because many were decieving and even more were fake. Shizuo shuffled backwards slightly as the man walked closer to the bench and held up a large plate of food with all sorts of breakfast items on it. The blonde stopped his retreat dumbfounded as he was suddenly handed the white plate with various foods with a wide smile to Shizuo as the blonde looked at the bluenette confusingly in return.

"Breakfast, most peaceful for day. I made it, it is good! You are student, so you need to eat." the man responded jovially to the look the beast gave him as the dubious blonde took the white filled plate muttering a "Thank you" quietly for the stranger's kindness in a different direction, but the man replied loudly, making Shizuo slightly jump and grit his teeth as the man's booming loud voice made his head throb with unbearable dogged pain, "You are most welcome, my friend. You must be tired, sleeping in garden."

Shizuo's dark amber pupils stared at the clean shiny white tiled floor that looked glossy from the new polish that must have been put on before the school year started, because Rairabukuro was no different in hygenic habits than any other school, which was weird considering the students that went to Rairakukuro were not particularly tidy. His caramel coloured eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to remember what happened after he saw the flower in the garden, but nothing else appeared in his mind after that. As it seemed he could not remember a thing after the mesmorizing blue flower came into his vision.

Shizuo almost inhaled all of the mouth watering smells in the air as he smelled the wonderful taste of delicious food in front of him, and gaped at the food's quality as it was all almost perfectly done. On the white dazzling plate was 4 large pancakes, a bit of butter, 2 slices of toasts, 1 biscuit, a pile of all sorts of different forms of eggs, and 2 strips each of bacon and sausage. It all looked amazing to him and he looked over at the periwinkle haired man, who now sat next to him on the bench, and said, "Uh...Thanks... a lot." The blue haired man smiled widely again, proud of the fact that the young blonde boy had thanked him.

When Simon had first looked at the young student, he thought that the blonde would be a delinquient or a disrespectful brat because of his hair colour, but it seemed the young man was neither of the two, which was a relief for Simon. The bluenette couldn't help but notice as the boy seemed reserved around him, but maybe..."What would you like for drink? Orange Juice, Water, Mil-" "Milk...please." Shizuo said swiftly after as the large man shut the stainless steel fridge returning to Shizu and handed him a small glass bottle of milk. Shizuo took it and started to drink it in one go but paused slightly as he heard someone shout from the open doorway at the blue haired man, "Simon, we need your help with the food. The freshmen are flooding in like water and we need help."

Simon stood up and took his jacket from the flat bench and put it on quickly, after all, he needed to make food. "I hope you like my food. I must make more breakfast for new children now, I be back soon." Shizuo nodded with an understanding look crossing his features and with that, the tall man walked out the doorway with his ever permanent smile etched on his features and walked past the open door where loud metal and sizzling sounds could be heard from his seat.

Shizuo closed and opened his eyes slowly to avoid the painful headache as looked around the small room with light brown walls that almost looked a light butterscotch icing that had been frosted on, and the floors were like white cake only brighter. 'Funny, I can only think of food even though it's right in front of me.' Shizuo mused quietly to himself as his stomach growled from the seemingly cruel torture of food. Shizuo then proceeded to eat all the food on his plate with vigor, which soothed his stomach and his headache a bit. As soon as Shizuo had finished with the food and nilk Simon came back into the room a little sweaty from his work, but the smile remained on his face as he saw the empty plate.

The large man took the plate from the blonde and sat down next to Shizuo on the bench looking straight at the blonde who eyed him so warily, "Do you have class you going to? 11 o'clock so I must meet new freshmen for baking/cooking class," The blue haired man said gently as he continued, "I must leave, but you can go-" "Are you in charge of the baking/cooking class?" Shizuo asked bluntly as he leered over at the large black man with a quick look over. Simon smiled like he cheshire cat and reached over to Shizuo blonde hair ruffling it roughly as he said in a very jovial tone, "Yes, Yes! I am teacher of class! Do you like cooking/baking?"

Shizuo felt goosebumps prickle his tan rough skin as he watched bluenette's eyes narrow in on his face waiting for an answer, making Shizuo look away anxiously. 'This is embarassing! Why the heck do I have to say this so many times in a day! Grrr...' Shizuo pushed up his purple glasses in his nervousness, a habit he had always had. Simon drew closer and asked the question again. The blonde felt his face flush from the awkwardness of the situation, so the usually seething blonde raging beast, uncharacteristically shuffled away from the very candid smiling bluenette in shame as he nodded blushing brightly.

The man smiled brightly and shouted again in excitement, making Shizuo's head throb bitterly, "That great news, you come to baking/cooking class and have fun with other new students!" Simon grabbed for Shizuo's arm before he could protest and the teacher led him through the kitchen full of shiny appliances and workers that were making more breakfast for the rest of the students that came later, through the courtyards and gardens full of flowers, which Shizuo stared in awe at them, and finally into the tall building that was the ever intimidating brick building that was Rairabukuro Academy's main building.

A haunting sound echoed in the halls of Rairabukuro in the early morning. It was a chilling sound to most, but it sounded oddly joyous to some like a laugh. Izaya Orihara skipped zealously inside the white and blue hallways with a content look on his face as he smiled intimidatingly from ear to ear. All creatures who passed the raven looked away in fear, it was said that if you looked a god in the eye you would be punished by them, and turned into a slave against your will. It was only a silly rumor of course, but a god's eyes were indeed the manipulative sort. If the person was susceptible enough, it was true, but most of the creatures in Rairabukuro were not, almost all humans were though.

Izaya smiled even wider as he thought happily, "Ah~ I just love humans SO much! They are much more interesting than us creatures of the dark, and what's more is that they are predictable like all creatures on this earth...Well, all except one that is...isn't that right Shizu-chan~ ' Personally he raven would love to manipulate the blonde beast, probably because he was a fun new toy to him. Shizu-chan was now a more little special, and the protozoan isn't even scared of the powers of the gods, the absurdity and stupidity of the blonde astounded him. Izaya craved to control the beast even more now than when he had first met. Izaya's crimson eyes though were more powerful than a regular gods even potent, because he had been born very gifted in inheriting god's skills such as good looks, his powers, and manipulation.

Izaya Orihara had it all, the most handsome seductive looks, the most powerful group behind him aside the Beasts and the Manu, the extra power, the advanced intelligence, the ability to get almost anyone in to bed with him on a whim, but to Izaya Orihara, it wasn't nearly enough fun. He wanted something to be different, something new and unpredictable to challenge his control, and so the raven came to Rairabukuro Academy just so he could stir up the chaos in the world. Instead of stirring up the chaos like he had planned, chaos was already here in the form of a blonde monster.

Who rather than what he found was a little more interesting to play with for now. Izaya always had been the kid that played with just for fun, even if he got burned in the process. He found a person from the Beast group attending the Academy. It was not as if Izaya had never saw a creature from the beast group, but this one Beast was different from the usual, but it was easy to tell he was a beast from his height alone. Unlike most beasts that have a dark colored hair trait that passes down, this beast had blonde shining short hair that shimmered stunningly in the light of the morning sun.

Izaya had stood on a balcony above the building, simply observing the newcomers that walked in the building, but the Beast stayed outside for a moment longer looking at the flowers behind the archway of trees. The raven then noticed his build was also different than most of the beast group who had very muscular ugly bodies, this blonde man had a leaner more delicious looking body fit into the Rairabukuro Academy's uniform perfectly. Izaya's red flame colored eyes had zeroed in on the blonde beast almost immediately again, because the blonde had been actually smiling while watching the flowers. The wind had swayed lazily moving the blonde soft locks almost motionlessly in front of the Beast's face, but Izaya had seen that the smile the blonde had worn almost moments ago had changed into a sad forced smile.

Most Beasts were not sentimental in the slightest, and usually they only smiled at gore, fighting, drugs, and the like. After all, they were a very dark group that liked the darkness, but this blonde Beast had been looking at flowers, a flower field in fact, and it was at that moment that Izaya Orihara found the entertaining toy called Shizuo Heiwajima. A strange Beast who got riled up so easily at the sight of him near, but smiles like a shy girl when it came to flowers. It was just too much for the raven to take. With the memory bubbling in Izaya's mind he laughed at the irony and weakness of the blonde Beast man.

'No, not a man...,' His mythical god voiced in his mind which made Izaya's black thin eyebrow raise in surprise. 'How odd. You never usually speak to me Theism, is it a special occasion or are in a good mood?' Izaya asked calmly while striding continuously down the never ending hallway without missing a beat as crossed by a group of girls who looked away from him once again, not surprising really. 'I am speaking to you only to let you know about this boy, he is very different than any male Beasts you have come across, he will not be manipulated so easily Izaya by your antics and words.' Themis replied rationally as usual, making the red eyed raven smile slyly at his words, because the god of thought was only saying things that he already knew.

Izaya knew that the blonde was different than any other Beast he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Shizu-chan was a very rare character in the Beast group indeed, but even the blonde's personality was different from that of a Beast descent. The fact that meeting this Beast made Themis even speak to him, let alone have a conversation with the raven about the Blonde loner, is a miracle in itself. Usually the god of thought, Themis stayed out of his thoughts, saying that they were "twisted beyond even his comprehension" or that they were "broken beyond repair", but now Themis voiced in his preaching words into thoughts that only Izaya could understand.

'You are only telling me things I know Themy-chan. I want to know what you meant earlier when you said that he wasn't a man...' Izaya inquired curiously. Izaya suddenly knew what were going to come next to his thoughts instantly, 'He is a Beast, right?' 'No, not just that...He is something else as well,..' Themis voiced back vaguely making Izaya face palm his face, and this is why he didn't like talking to his inner god, every single question was answered was as vague as the question itself. How is it that that the god of information is so unclear with his answers! He had had enough of this nonsense so he decided to speak to the god again one last time, to try and get a better answer to his straight forward question.

'Then what would he be? Shizu-chan is part of the beast group while I am part of the god group. You say he is not just a Beast, then what else would he be little Themy-chan~?' Themis growled, cursing at the belittling name,making Izaya smile at the small triumphs he had over his inner god. Themis knew though that it wasn't all that often that the raven ever required anything of him so he must be curious about this interestingly strange blonde Beast. The fact that Izaya Orihara was curious about this blonde boy was boggling, usually the raven did not need to inquire about people because most of the time the raven already knew everything about them with a single look, but it seemed that the blonde was different than the rest of the general population. Themis did not know whether this was a good thing or a very very bad thing, he still did not have enough information to decide.

'You see, I have heard the thoughts of other beasts in your head, they say that Shizuo Heiwajima is many things, none of them are good things. It is all words like Monster, Disgusting, wretched, feared, hopeless, lost, alone, evil, son of a reaper, born from the bewitching she-devil, liar, Violence itself, Chaos, and hated, but when we saw the blonde boy looking at the flowers he was not-...' Themis paused and faded as Izaya reached classroom, leaving Izaya alone once again with his thoughts. Like radio signals, inner gods had a frequency so they would fade when the signal was interrupted or cut out when he went through a tunnel. The classroom he was about to enter probably neutralized their powersconsidering powers were not needed for most classrooms in school the principal put barriers in the classrooms that did not require powers.

Since Themis was cut out, now Izaya was curious, and that was never a good thing. It meant that there were things the raven wasn't aware of and that simply would not do. Izaya was the god of information (self given title) and he wanted to know and predict the creatures he loved by any means necessary So Izaya backed up in the hallway until he was out of the protective barrier so he continue his talk with Themis. When he backed out of the barrier he could hear Themis's voice flooding back into his mind and he heard only gibberish which confused him.

'What? I couldn't hear you over the protective barrier in front of the classroom,' Izaya asked, and the world was silent as he heard Themis speak. 'I will tell you later Izaya. Go to your class now.' and with that Themis disappeared from his thoughts again quickly. The red eyed god snorted at the command and snickered as he neared the classroom. Izaya was a little late to class as would soon be the usual in the classrooms he would be attending most of the year. As Izaya stood in front of the door he heard male voices from the other side, which surprised him considering it was a baking and cooking class that he was attending.

He was enrolling in this class for the sake of being able to feed himself, but he hoped that he would have some good entertainment in the class as well. Izaya reached for the slide door and pulled it open with a small smug smile pulled on his face as heard a familiar rough voice coming from the classroom. Oh yes indeed this would be fun, it would be very fun indeed as saw a giant black man in the front of the classroom fighting with his special blonde beast, who was sitting on the front of the teacher's lap like a child who had misbehaved yelling at the teacher wildly.

The blonde's back was to Izaya as he strode into the room, getting infinitely closer to the taller men. Izaya shifted closer to the blonde without him noticing from all his loud shouting, and whispered something in his ear rather loudly, "Hello Shizu-chan~ Looks like we are in the same class~!" That is when Shizuo Heiwajima met Izaya Orihara a second time in the same day, and the only word that came instantly to Shizuo's mind was like a siren that ripped from his throat, slowly getting louder as his golden eyes turned a bright vibrant orange and changed from round to lizard like pupils as he met with wide crimson eyes that spoke of vice in the highest regard.

I roar ripped out of the blonde male so loud that half of the class held their ears as the voice seemed to instinctively make them fearful of what was to come. Izaya Orihara only smiled with his snake like sneer that was almost haughty as it seemed to look down upon the inhabitants of the class. The roar of the Beast echoed throughout the school, and the Rairabukuro students even in the courtyard heard it loud as a army siren and as clear as a church organ at a funeral that held nothing but anger in it, "IZAYAAAAAA!"

 

I am sorry about spelling once again... I love it when you guys give me ideas for the stories, because I do like ideas! :) Please review! I also am sorry if I don't use your idea, but I try. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love that you guys like the story, and I love to hear from you guys! YAY!

Next Chapter: Friday July 25 or sooner (for reals this time, I swears!)

~Aryes


	5. Chapter 5

Aryes: OMG! MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS FOR OVER A MONTH AND I MISSED YOU ALL! I was sad that I couldn't get the next chapter, but guess what I made for you a all!? I made you uys a decently long chapter that hopefully does not suck! Thank you reviewers! I love to hear your feedback! We all make this story together and you guys make it great by reading it! I am so sorry guys! I really hope you like it! I make up each chapter as I go along so let's hope a month of no writing didn't make me out of shape! Hope you like it! Thank you!

~Aryes

Disclaimer: I don't own the great DRRR! series, but I love the characters all the same! And also ship them XD *laughs evilly*

 

Chapter 5: Afternoon Activities

 

Bonds Between Gods and Beasts

"Bonds between Beasts and Gods are only created by touch.

Every bond has different powers and side effects.

Some side effects are fatal, others are minor,

and some can be...unusual."

~pg. 35 from"The Law Of The Monsters"

Izaya Orihara skillfully scanned the hallways cautiously, looking for any sign of real trouble as he held the small camcorder that was firmly in his pale hand closer to his body. There was a reason for this camcorder, but due to the raven's own work policy he wasn't inclined to tell you anything about it (self made rule). If you asked him why he was being sneaky or why he had a camcorder in his hand, all he would respond would be "That is a fun S-E-C-R-E-T~" The voice would give you shivers, and suddenly, you'd wish you never asked, but fortunately for any innocent people in the vicinity, no one inquired about the small device in his pale hand.

The God had been busy today with annoying the his new toy and with his own personal work, so he had not had the time today to really observe his somewhat new surroundings. This was not a problem in the slightest, because Izaya had the whole map layout in his head, but it was always fun to enjoy watching the strange creatures of the school interact with one another. Izaya strutted down the hallway with his usually haughty stride, daring anyone to try and stop him from reaching his destination.

This was not an unusual occurrence, because that is how the raven haired man always walked, with purpose and carefree. The raven haired man was on a job so he was heading straight to his destination. The principal's office. His red ruby eyes lazily glared at the two men standing in front of the doorway down the hall where the door to the office was. The door he was going to enter was guarded by these two men every year, one was very lanky and tall with overly bright orange short hair and pale skin, while the other man was a bit shorter, but he looked very competent and trained with his stiff shoulders and stocky pasty looking body with no hair adorning his head. They both had on shades as they stared pointedly at the wall across the hall. They were good guards for the year, but both were not very courageous to say the least.

Izaya Orihara stopped in front of them both and turned to the doorway and said vaguely, "Hello Hal!~ Hello Ramond!~." Both men stood up straighter as the skin-prickling voice met their ears, and both stared at the wall ahead once again, not once looking the infamous youth in the red eyes, but more over they did not dare to look without their shades. The last man who looked in the eyes of a God had been a guard for the principal's office, but as soon as the man's unshielded gaze set on a god's became insane to the point of stalking, and the man had began bordering on obsessive as the days went on.

He had followed the mysterious God every where, because once you look a God in their red eyes without the proper amount of intellect or shieldware, you become a god's toy to bend and to break. The God that had turned the man looney had become the principal of this school, and the youth that had walked in was the adopted son of the principal, Izaya Orihara. Both men listened as the two conversed in the office.

"Izaya...You do not need to unnerve my new guards, they are already paranoid as it is around you. I don't need you to scare them anymore." breathed out a deep voice from the other side of the door that belonged to a single man by the name everyone knew, Shiki. The guards stood straighter as they heard the voice of the principal of Rairabukuro Academy. The man was a God that deserved the highest respect, because of his history but let us just say he is a legend in the monster world that only went by Shiki. His Godly eyes were clouded with grey as Shiki watched his son saunter into his office uninvited. Again.

Shiki felt the shift of his eyes as the colour in them switched around. It was fact that higher Gods could change the colour of their eyes, but like all the extras of being a God, it came with a little price. The older man sat in his chair straightforward in front of his desk, looking over at the more recent pile of papers as his now red eyes shifted to Izaya's with blood like colours flooding into his eyes. Shiki wanted to sigh with relief as his irritated eyes were soothed with feeling of normal eyes.

'Seems like work will have to wait,' The older man thought as he leaned back in his leather chair and loosened his suit tie a bit, it was just too stuffy in his office today for him not to loose clothing, even with all the powers of the Gods, he could not fix the air-conditioning in the damn school. The only thing that could have made him really irritated would be if his son came into his office right now, but sure enough there he came, waltzing in with that smiley look upon his face. That was never a good look for him, it meant trouble, and lord knew Izaya came with tons of it. His red eyes flickered over to the stack of papers he had waiting for approval today. 'The first day of school...oh how I hate it so, it should just fuck itself with a janitor's mop' Shiki laughed a little at the mental picture the threat instilled, but he composed himself, because he had a lot of work to do today and he really did not need his son in the way.

"Why are you in my office Orihara?" The raven haired man asked impatiently, after all, he did have a school to run. Izaya smirked as his adopted father spat out his mother's maiden name like a curse, Shiki as Izaya soon learned, liked to express any emotion with words. It was a fun game to guess how his adopted father was feeling, and it was the only game the boy liked to play with his father, because it was a test of information. Today his father was mad or annoyed, Izaya had watched as Shiki glanced at the papers with a scowl prominent on his older features. Ah, he had work papers to sign. Izaya's red eyes sparkled brightly meaning that some smart ass comment was shortly going to follow it.

Shiki sighed again as he heard his son's voice say, "Do you not like seeing me here father? I know you have work to do, but I am a bit saddened by the fact that my face makes a scowl when I walk in the room, and I was even going to show you something cool~!" The last part made the boss look at his son pointedly, whenever Izaya thought something was cool, it was usually seen as cruel. It also usually meant trouble for the principal, because whatever mess his son made he had to clean it up. Nonetheless though, Shiki's red eyes slightly hummed with uplifting energy, Izaya smile raised on his face when he saw the tell tale excited sparkle in his father's red eyes. Excitement was an emotion that powered Gods up like adrenaline for humans, and it especially affected the God's ocular powers. Izaya had him hook, line, and sinker.

"What poor lost soul are you planning on destroying? Or moreover, what do you want for it?" Shiki's red gaze now landed on the camcorder that Izaya raised with his pale hand when the principal said, "it" Shiki pointer finger rested in the direction of the camcorder as he saw his son's eyes narrow to a dangerous point, so dangerous that Shiki had a pretty good feeling that whoever appeared on the camcorder would have their life destroyed by his own son. Izaya Orihara smiled a wicked cute smile as he held the camcorder close to him again, "The price is simple.."

"Whenever you say simple, I get the feeling it isn't, so tell me Izaya, why do I want to go through all this trouble for a camcorder?" Shiki responded flatly as he gave his son a bored look, but his red eyes wandered behind Izaya's to the doorways where two shadows stood stock still. Izaya simply nodded his head in agreement, this was a conversation that should not reach outsider's ears. "Hal, shut the door would you?" Hal, the bald man, responded to the sound of his boss' voice only by obeying the request.

The door slammed with a loud echo in the white walled and fern adorned room. It was a typical office setup for Shiki's, white walls, fern pots adorning the unoccupied corners, wood desk, black leather business chair, filing cabinet, and waste basket beside his desk except it said principal on his plaque. "The reason you want this camcorder is because," his son paused slightly, probably to add emphasis on why I want the camcorder. "This camcorder has one of your teachers doing very illegal things that could I could take to the police, and you and I both know how badly they want a reason to investigate Rairabukuro."

The older man's red eyes widened, but he now understood why he wanted it, the children would be in danger of exposure, and he would loose his job. Yes, he indeed wanted the camcorder. "So what is your price?" Izaya began to pace around the room with the glint in his blood red eyes twinkling in amusement at his father's obvious reaction, but he had to settle himself down because he had a small price for this information, considering he didn't care for it in the slightest. His father watched him cautiously as he made himself comfortable in the chair across fro the desk.

"I would to be excused of detention~!" Izaya said with an enthusiastic smile as he propped his head up with his pale hand as a soft "pwuoof" could be heard from the cushion underneath his elbow, his other arm resting on the other arm rest. His head tilted with him as he rested his head on h the palm of his hands, but he didn't mind it much, even with the slightly tilted view of his father. The older man's eyebrow twitched in surprise, and that was the only reaction he got until he heard his father's double voice clearly, it was then that Izaya realized he had made two mistakes.

"Izaya," he froze abruptly as the double voice echoed in the small room with terrifying volume as Shiki continued, "Why on earth did you get detention!" Izaya reeled backwards as the double voice resounded loudly in his ears leaving a harsh ringing in them. He had two mistakes, One was he had just told his father he had detention, and second off talking to your father who is the principal about anything school related, much less while blackmailing them. "Father," Izaya forced himself to speak evenly as his heart pounded in fear of his father, "The reason that I got detention was because of the person I was talking to, he is one of the Monsters, and.." Shiki's face turned from angry to interested as he heard Izaya speak about Monsters.

"What about this Monster? Who is he?" Izaya blinked as he heard his father's voice change back to rough and gruff sound that he was used to. 'Why is he not angry anymore?...strange.' Izaya thought interestedly, but the only sign of it visibly was a small scrunch of his black eyebrows on his head. "That monster is my toy father, and I intend to break him." the youth said with an evil sneer, the dark energy that radiated off of him was almost visible to Shiki. "Father," Shiki froze slightly as he heard his son's double voice slither into his ear threateningly as he said the last word with vice, but the principal grimaced at the annoyance, "Son, you realize that the life you are trying to toy with can bite back, right? Unlike humans, Monsters...are particularly..."

Shiki paused, searching for the correct word to describe the reckless, dangerous, and fearless group. "They are...strong, prideful people Izaya. If you try to hurt him, his clan could start a war with us!" Shiki's red eyes blazed with fury, standing abruptly like a lawyer in court, but he hesitated as he saw his son. Izaya's red eyes glazed as he smiled genuinely in mirth, along with a bubbling laughter that started to come to a boil. The maniac sound filled the air with dread as it reached its peak of lunacy before slowly returning to small chuckles here and there.

Shiki stared at Izaya with wide eyes of fear as he spoke, "You are planning for that aren't you?" This sentence drew out another round of giggles, almost as though he had said something stupid, but Izaya replied with a lazy swish of his hand, "No, not at all, though that would be an added bonus if that happened, but it is not likely." "Why would you say that?" Red eyes peered into Izaya's earnestly like a child full of wonder as he stared at his son. " To simply put it father, the Monster clan is not like ours. His clan wants him dead, because even among the Monsters there is a monster. One who has more strength than anyone else, one who is stranger than everyone else,.."

Izaya briefly remembered his first meeting with the blonde as he had watched the Monster stare in awe of the flowers with a small smile on his face, "One who is..." Izaya stopped and smiled darkly as he hid the Monster's secret. "This monster I have met is a unsightly...disgusting...Too irritating...an annoyance...You know what father~?" Izaya's voice had changed from a dark mumbling to very sing songy voice instantly, amusing Shiki with the fast change, "I hate him~ He's loud and stops around like a protozoan! He even looks me in the eyes father, and he wasn't even so much as swayed by my ocular powers~! He is fun to rile up as well, but he is too much of hassle."

His young son was always very odd for his age, but in Shiki's opinion it was in a good way, Izaya had always been smart and very much unsympathetic when it came to other people, but for once Izaya was going mad over some other student. "You hating someone? Usually you say I love everyone, then destroy someone's life. So, what's the name of the student that has got you so upset?" Shiki asked in an curious way, watching with a growing fascination as Izaya's red eyes burned brighter than anything he could remember. Shiki had never seen his son so emotional over someone and as Izaya opened his mouth to reply, until a loud ferocious knock came at the door, freezing both father and son in place as one of the guards, Ramond, came in breathlessly as though he had ran and yelled at the top of his lungs with a voice edged with fear, "Principal, we have a major problem! Miss Yagiri took one of the students and is trying to escape the building without approval of the Gargoyles!"

Izaya red eyes furrowed as he almost impeccably analyzed every detail about the woman, and since she had been the suspect of research for him recently, he knew all about her, and a smile wreaked havoc his pale face. The Gargoyles were the team of staff members that authorized leaving the campus to make sure that the teachers did not leave with any evidence of that could blow the schools cover to the humans. Miss Yagiri had been requested to be watched by one of the higher up Gargoyles, because she had been suspected of leaving with giant duffel bags, claiming it was all for the tennis club she taught, but she had never opened this bag to anyone if they asked.

She had been under suspicion these last few months as students started disappearing, but today she had been caught. "What!?" Shiki yelled slamming his hand on his desk emitting a mighty echoing sound throughout the school. "How do you know? Is there evidence?" Izaya asked, ignoring his father's anger as he spoke to Ramond levelly to unscare him which were visible as he quaked in his boots. "She was caught on camera as she ran out of the detention room with the duffel bag, but this time there is blood on the side of it." replied Ramond evenly as the man tried to remain calm. Shiki cursed under his breath behind the youth, but the boy was solely in his own world putting together pieces of the puzzle with his strange smirk.

That is until he remembered one little fact, Miss Yagiri had been the detention teacher today, which meant the student that she took might have very well been...! 'Well, Well, Well... if Miss Yagiri thought she could escape campus with my toy, she was dead wrong. Very wrong indeed. My fun has only just begun, so I can't let the subject of my research or my toy leave so early in the game~ now can we?~.' Izaya made a peculiar face that was a mix between a grimace and a smile that was unfamiliar to his father, but it also proved to invoke shivers down his spine, his own son. His own son was able to scare him, it made Shiki proud and pleased unlike any other that his son, was able to invoke shivers of fear from him.

Izaya stepped forward with one of his devious grins forming with a very different emotion, joy. "Father, I will take care of this seeing as Miss Yagiri is now found out and since she was requested to be watched I will take care of this matter," Shiki looked over at Izaya with a questioning look, but as soon as he saw Izaya's red eyes sparkle he knew he could not stop him from leaving. It would be like trying to stop a bull from charging when he saw red, and it was not a feasible option. "Fine, take care of it and come back later if you are still wanting to discuss that." The principal said dismissively with a simple wave of his calloused hand as pointed to the camcorder. Izaya's mouth held as a firm straight line as he lifted the camcorder into his view.

'It isn't of much use now that she's been found out. Maybe if I capture her our deal will be opened with a higher price, plus,' Izaya tilted the camcorder on it's side and gently tossed it to his father, who caught it easily in one hand as Izaya spoke the rest of his thoughts, "I don't need that anymore actually, because she's been caught in the act, but..." Shiki's head raised to meet his son's fierce red gaze as he was called, but instantly he regretted it as he heard, "If I capture her and 'save' the student, I want no detention and~you have to buy me the newest computer on the market~!"

Shiki sighed, he didn't want to do anything today, but buying the newest computer on the market wasn't cost efficient. "Fine, but you are not allowed to harm either of them physically, and I want you spotless when you come back. You know that we have to meet the Gargoyles after this and report about Miss Yagiri, so don't die." Shiki said as walked back to his sleek table beside his sitting chair. The teen God watched as his father receded to his desk, that was usually a sign that he was confident in him to get results. 'Oh father, how strange you are, but not entirely unpredictable. I knew you would give up~! So much fun, but now...I have to save my new and unpredictable toy' Izaya thought, reminding himself that he had a job to do now.

Without another word, the red eyed teenager ran out into the hallway and turned sharply towards the nearest exit, knowing exactly where Ms. Yagiri parked her car. Izaya knew everything about the woman, her age, the exact time of her birth, how she took her coffee, where she went on holidays, and he even knew where she dropped her change last weekend when she went to the hair salon for a cut. 'Shizu-chan~, so far you are proving to be more of hassle than I anticipated. I wonder how many more interesting incidents we will share before the school year is done, and how this will end, but the question that is really bugging me. Will the god defeat the monster?'

'or furthermore the monster pleads and begs for his life like the dog he is? Or maybe the monster will go down savagely in a bloody battle between the two? Will the monster overpower the god or perhaps the monster will become the servant of the God?...The god could also be the monster's eternal rival, never to live or die fully without the others consent' Izaya's body hummed with power and a tinge of sadistic lust coursing through him at the rather pleasant thought of seeing the protozoan on death's brink. Shizuo's brown honey coloured eyes flashed in Izaya's mind, they were unfamiliar to him, but they looked overwhelmed, helpless, and even somewhat..cute, even on the brink of death.

However, it made Izaya laugh darkly as he felt his long stilled cold heart beat in his chest loudly, almost drumming with his laughter. He longed to see those eyes, he wanted to see what other faces the monster could make, No, he needed to see them. Izaya breathed deeply as he remembered their small little adrenaline pumping prelude of their first fight in class this morning. They had fought, but Simon had stopped them both before either could attack. It was disappointing, but it gave Izaya a little taste of the blood lusted aura around the blonde, and it had felt so amazing. Izaya smirked as he skipped towards the parking lot at a weirdly fast speed then he shifted to float there, because he couldn't wait to see his toy again.

'Even if it meant he had to kill someone.'

Detention, we all get the point of it and how it works: You do something bad, and then you stay after school to do whatever they see fit as punishment. Some people who receive detention are able sleep the whole time, but in other cases like Shizuo's, he couldn't sleep in a class not even if it was after school. Shizuo had received detention because of what had happened in CB today (cooking and baking class). Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima had gotten into a fight and this was Shizuo's punishment, but something pissed him off even more about the whole situation was one little fact.

'Why the hell am I the only one that got in trouble!' Shizuo tan fingers pushed up his glasses in irritation as he sulked in his seat. It wasn't even fair to him, 'I swear on my fucking life that the damn flea will pay! Even if I have to drag him to hell myself !' Tan fingers began to tap furiously on the old looking desk in swift addition to his angry thoughts. The beasts thoughts and angry habits were in sync so much that the moment he thought of even the slightest hint of anything about the raven haired bastard his digits slammed powerfully on the desks. So hard in fact that he was leaving marks on the desks that were becoming more hole-like with every passing thought about the red eyed raven haired god.

Shizuo hated the raven with all his vice in his over powered super body, but it was not just any plain old hate that could be conjured by a bad memory. Oh no, this was purely uncensored malicious intent that filtered through his tan body, but it only seemed to be directed toward a special little douche bag called Izaya Orihara. The marks on the desks had started to change drastically as his thoughts of Izaya sent his unruly habit in a frenzy with the more fury that sifted through his blonde head. 'I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill-' Just then a flash of the past showed him Kasuka's face which made the crescendo rhythm of his fingers to hesitate.

'Nii-san, You should never kill anyone... with these powers,….we must...control them.' Shizuo's gold-like eyes narrowed at the orange desk's corner. Kasuka had always been the quiet child, only speaking when brunette had absolutely needed to be heard. Wisdom they say came with age and time, but in Shizuo's opinion, Kasuka was born with the words of a politician and the face of an actor. He had always hidden behind an apathetic mask, the mask that Shizuo had only just started to peel away from his stubborn brother, but now that goal was forever out of reach.

All the love he had ever had given in the world left in an instant. On that day about a year ago, a young blonde lost boy had watched his younger brunette brother die in a car accident. All the love and care he had given couldn't compare to the pain and tears that came after it. Shizuo had sworn to never feel that way again, because whenever he loved someone or something it always died, just like his brother, his mother, his father, himself, it all was a double edged sword, and he had sworn to never love another person again.

Shizuo's desert coloured eyes flicked upward, holding his gaze on a patch of small twig-like stems that were a white and green colour as he saw the plant sitting in a large pot on the windowsill. The blonde's leg started to move up and down, a habit that made him concentrate fully and focus. Shizuo stared at the plant inquisitively, observantly, deeply, then he gasped as he figured out what the plant was called and why it was so familiar. The white-green plant with white sprinkle like flowers were poisonous to humans! 'Conium!' The plant Conium was the plant that Socrates, the great philosopher in Greece, ingested to commit suicide, and it was widely known for its toxic nature! "What in hell is Conium doing in a classroom?" Shizuo's caramel eyes widened as he realized he had said it out loud. He glanced over to the detention teacher curiously to see if she knew what he was talking about.

The young brunette woman that was his detention teacher was Miss Namie Yagiri, she was the English teacher, and she was a very apathetic woman like his brother. When Shizuo had first saw the woman earlier today with Simon, he instantly thought, 'She reminds me of Kasuka.' The way they had dark brown hair like dark chocolate, the apathetic eyes that were cold to all, the neutral face, their attitude, and even down to the strict way she walked made Shizuo think of Kasuka. Namie had been reading her book since the beginning of detention, making it so obvious that she just did not give two shits about him and what he did as long as he left her alone.

That's what the blonde thought before he had tried to walk out of the door, well that is until a pair of white clinical scissors had flown in front of his face slamming with a thunk into the door's wooden frame, efficiently shocking shit out of him. Shizuo knew the phrase that fit this situation as he nervously glanced over to see onyx eyes daring him to move an inch past the scissors, 'Hell have no fury like a woman scorned.' Even though he had done nothing to make her cross, he knew that if he stepped past those scissors without her okay he was going to be a target of her fury.

Slowly he had retracted his steps with a sigh, knowing full well the lady was just doing her job, even though he wanted to punch her lights out he restrained because A) she was a woman, and B) She was a teacher. She looked too much like Kasuka for him to hit her, plus she hadn't said a word and she didn't have the smirk of evil stamped on her face like the flea did. In fact she was probably even more bored then he was as she sat reading her book quietly in her chair.

When Shizuo spoke the word however, "Conium" Her blackish eyes lifted from the monochrome pages to look suspiciously at him over the top of her hardback book with an inquisitive glare. Shizuo quickly sighed as the woman stared at him like he had grown fins from his dick. Eventually she put the book down carefully, making sure that she read the page number before closing it. She propped her elbows on the desk and intertwined her fingers with a very serious look on her face. "How do you know that is Conium?" She asked lowly as she tried to make the teenage shrink under her gaze, but Shizuo just sat there with his elbow resting on the desk, his hand keeping his face propped as he stared blankly back.

Shizuo Heiwajima was no fool when it came to threats, and this woman was trying to instill fear in him with her fearlessly emotionless black eyes, but that wouldn't work. No, it would not ever work on Shizuo Heiwajima. Not in a million years. "What the hell? Who cares how I know, why is it in the fucking classroom?" Shizuo replied calmly, studying as Namie's eyes narrowed into slits with fury as she heard his response. She then leaned back in her chair, looking once again indifferently at the the blonde student. "It is here in the room because it holds significance to my lessons on-" "Socrates" Shizuo finished.

Namie furrowed her eyebrows at being cut off in mid sentence, because that was one of her biggest pet peeves. "So," Shizuo's nervous voice echoed in the silent room like a gunshot, making Namie glance up at the blonde with irritated look. "Do you have any extra books on Socrates?" Namie

expression resembled confusion and other swirling emotions as she saw the student's head turned toward the opposite direction of the windows he had previously been gazing out of on cloud 9, and stared at toward the other walls. A light pink blush covered his face that wasn't already covered by his golden locks and ears, but unfortunately for Miss Yagiri, the golden hair covered the young man's breathtaking amber gaze from her. 'How utterly disappointing...', She thought as smirked darkly in the school room, unseen by the blonde who was by hiding how embarrassed he was.

"Yes, they are in the back of the room, you can find one on the bottom shelf of the cabinet." the dark haired woman gestured lazily towards the cabinet behind Shizuo in the farther corners of the room. Shizuo acutely stood up and sauntered lazily with his hands shoved in his pockets as went towards the cabinet in the back of the room. The school room that held the detention time had only one old wood cabinet. Shizuo stopped in front of the faded out light colored wooden cabinet. The cabinet had 2 doors that were very dull, and were on rusty hinges. The closer Shizuo got to the wooden cabinet, the more he felt something burning in his head like a fire. It was something Shizuo knew well and trusted with his life.

His instinct were burning in his head like a siren, 'Stay away from there! Leave before it's too late!' the blonde stepped backward purposely to distance himself from the danger, but he didn't get far as he heard a the teacher's double voice right behind him, "XEAR!" Shizuo's golden eyes widened as his whole body stopped any motion except breathing and the motion of the eyes, but he couldn't speak. It was already too late to launch a counter spell on any attack from her now, because she had just fucking immobilized him. 'Why didn't notice sooner?!' Shizuo yelled in his mind, as he looked her over again. She dark hair, dark eyes, and light skin, all clear signs she was a Manu, yet he had been oblivious of it because of that damn raven haired bastard on his mind!

The blonde then felt hands pushing him forward by his waist, which was extremely uncomfortable for him. He never touched people often, let alone let people touch him, so he probably would have jumped slightly at the hold had it not been for her spell. Namie let go of him to open cabinet door in front of them, but what was in it was more terrifying then he had thought terrifying. It had Opium Poppy, the flowers were white with red markings at the base. They were not very potent but being part of the Beast group made his sense of smell stronger, but even that wouldn't make him tired. He was just livid at the whole situation, because he knew what Manus were capable of and apparently so did she.

Namie smiled at the frozen male and said quietly to him, almost seductive as she touched his face to make him look her in the eyes, "You know, you are a good kid, you remind me of my little brother with how you act, and especially your beautiful innocent looking eyes, but I can't save you now that you are here. I have been doing this for years, abducting a child every year, and they never expect a thing. I even asked them to unlock the spell barrier so that I can teach class, and they never asked a single reason why. People are so gullible that it is almost pitiful, but not you, you don't trust anything do you? In a way you are just like me...Too bad you had detention today" Then her personality took on a harsh double shout that left the blonde in fear, because he knew what would happen next, "Frenesi Nervioso" It meant "Nerve Frenzy" All of his senses would be heightened to the extreme, because the Manu can manipulate your senses.

It hit like a freight train to my head, the places she touched burned like a fire but more importantly the smell. The smell of opium flushed Shizuo mind in the strangest ways he felt so tired, but he was fighting against it. Everything in his Beastly body fought against the power of that smell, his instincts, his mind, his adrenaline, practically every cell of his body was resisting, but Shizuo knew it wouldn't last long. He was having trouble breathing as he struggled under the spell, which only amount to violent shivering, he couldn't break free from a Manu, especially one who could do two spells at once.

'That's it! This is how I am going to die?!...All alone...just like before...I...can't. ...I...can't...die...Not like this...' Shizuo golden eyes shut knowing very well that his body could do no more than what it already had. All that he hoped for now was that he would die painlessly, but even that would be a blessing because he knew in his heart he deserved a dog's death, or perhaps something worse. Shizuo knew one thing that was certain, that he would not die by her soft hands that have not been sullied by the blood of man, because...

'After all, it takes a monster to destroy a monster.'

 

Okay I got it done *sighs* The first quote I made, the second one I found on a image on Google.

Second of all, all translations are done on Google Translate, so if they are faulty I am terribly sorry.

3rd of all, if you have ever seen Wizard of Oz, you know about the poppies I am talking about, but the poppies in the Wizard of Oz can't actually make you sleep so i had to incorporate a logical/fictional way it could make Shizuo sleep so I had fun looking at plants! XD I sincerely missed you all! I hope the delay didn't ruin the story.I will try to make more fanfics soon! Hope you guys read the next chapter when I update it! I hope you have a great day guys! Also, *snickers* Douche bag XD XD (loves that word for Izaya, even though I like him)

Bye guys, till next time! I hope The Weed and The Plucker Game gets started soon if I can make it work :)

~AryesDanger24


	6. Chapter 6

Aryes: Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter! My computer has another virus so I am writing from another computer so trust me when i say this was meant to be put out 2 weeks ago! I missed you all and I hope you sincerely like this chapter, because i worked really hard when I wrote it! Please review so I can see your feedback of it and please be honest! :) without further ado here we go!

Disclaimer and Warning: I don't own DURARARA and this is a yaoi fanfiction just so you know! Don't say i didn't warn ya! :)

 

Chapter 6: Days Don't Die at Dusk

 

"Three conditions must be met before an invisible bond can form between a Monster and a God:

One: Both species must express a strong emotion when they touch.

Two: Both species must look one another in the eyes during that touch.

Three: They must both be below the age of 25 or else the bond will not be created.

~Pg.20 from "The Law of the Monsters"

"Damn it, the Gargoyles saw me," Namie cursed under her breath as her steeled eyes spied the grey wing tips of a Gargoyle in the mirror disappearing behind the garden shed building in the distance by the parking lot pulled out of, knowing full well now that a Gargoyle had been spying on her. 'Damn it, Shit! The Gargoyles must have already reported it to Shiki! He is going to be on my tail now, so not good! I need to move faster, and in camoflauge somehow! I definitely can't go back to Seiji's school now! Just great! Oh NO! Seiji! SEIJI~! NO NO NO! HE IS GOING TO MISS ME! WHAT IF THEY HURT HIM!' Namie's brown and black eyes widened at the very real possibility of her brother being hurt in any way!

Her foot stomped on the brake hard enough to break her foot, grinding her white van to an insane halt. A thump sounded as something smacked at the back of her truck, audibly she drew a calm steady breath, reminding herself of the precious cargo in the truck as well so over thinking could ruin her test subject. She shifted in her seat as she thought carefully about Seiji, most likely they would not harm him because he has nothing to do with her operations. At the most, they would simply question him about me, but luckily, Seiji didn't know anything about her work so he'd be safe. Namie's foot eased off of the brake reluctantly, but she knew that even though she wouldn't be able to see her brother for a while, he was at least safe.

The car sped now once again down the long gravel road . It was a really long time from here to a real street. Rairabukuro was built with the mindfulness that some students didn't want to be here, and some have powers that were harder to control more than others, especially the urges that came with some of those powers (vampires, were-wolves, etc..) Monsters, if present, could lay a whole 5 mile radius into nothing but a crater if they were pushed to their limit, so with those thoughts in mind, the school was built with 25 miles from civilization from every direction. They also made it so there were few trees at school grounds, but after that it was all grassland.

There was almost nowhere to hide if you were being chased by any of the Rairabukuro staff or worse than that, a Hala of a dog type. If they had a Hala with blood hound genes or wolf genes, the escapee was as good as caught. The fact was that all species or "monsters" as humans call us all, must attend for 2 years, but the council had changed it last year after a massacre occurred in the USA. The monster that had committed the act was a young 18 year old Night Walker, he was a Frankestien, and when he had spoken in front of "The Court of the Hidden" he had been so sad from what he had done.

He explained what had happened at the Bank where the massacre occurred, which was that he had lost his temper when a female human had been rude to him. He had seen only red as he killed everyone in the Bank, all 16 people. It had been an accident, remorse so clearly seen in his eyes, and the monster police officers that had been at the scene explained what they saw when they entered into the crime scene. The Frankenstien boy had been crying and staring at his bloody hands, he had put up no resistance of arrest.

The boy was given by the Court of the Hidden, 4 years of jail, and 2 extra years of Rairabukuro training. The boy's name was never given, but ever since then they have upgraded the school system with new teachers, academics, and longer time there. Every student was now required 4 years of Rairabukuro Academy, which was probably for the best considering the types of students they get every year.

Shizuo Heiwajima, Namie smiled as she thought of her achievement currently passed out in the duffel bag, Monsters were a very in demand human product indeed. They were by far the hardest species to catch from any creature species and they were also prime slave trade product. What made Monsters so hard to catch was that they were always on their guard, had good instincts, and were very powerful, so catching one of them, especially as young as Shizuo with no trouble, was almost too good to be true. Another reason why Monsters are prime material is because they are a worthy science experiment, because of this strength they possess, they last longer and can endure more pain mentally and physically.

Every other species has had at least dozens of kidnappings and are jealous of the fact that Monsters were not so easily captured as they were, but all Monsters had the fact that they were dumber than most elevated species, but they made that up in brawn alone though, including the fact that they also usually traveled in packs like wolves. Monsters themselves were not the problem, but rather the training they endure is the most painful. Each Monster was fairly dangerous, and Namie was sure she would never be able to catch one, but as luck would have it one Monster appeared at Rairabukuro Academy for the first time in 5 years.

Quickly, Namie started down the road with roaring speed, passing by the decorative trees so fast that they blended together in an orange, red, and yellow blur, passing through the window like a scene from a painting. They were all mixing together with the green grass behind the trees, making it tempting to stare at, but the raven haired woman's bright smirk and dark eyes watched the road and mirrors, solely focused on her escape with the freshman student Shizuo Heiwajima. She then heard a muffled groan in the back seat behind her, Namie smiled viciously almost pondering how the blonde looked in the duffel bag, all piled together and cramped.

She really hadn't had much time to look at him when she stuffed him in the duffel bag, she had accidently scratched the blonde when she had tried to stuff him in the bag. It had been so hard to carry him around the school, and twice Namie had almost nearly dropped him on the way out to her car. The Nerve Frenzy spell was making all of his senses heightened, so most people wake up 2 days later, because of the overly stimulized cells heat up the body to tempatures of fever range, but would not do any harm to him, he would just overheat.

Namie Yagiri was confident that nothing could wrong with the plan she had built in her fervor of panic a moment after she thought of her brother, but maybe, perhaps this was what made her downfall more hard to digest as she heard a feral growl erupt from the duffel bag in the back seat, making her heart almost stop at the suddeness. It was not even a growl that he emitted, but a long string of words that seemed to seep out of the black and bloody duffel bag in the corner of back seat. The black haired woman's pale hands and heart trembled, her fingers gripping till they looked as white as snow in fear and confusion as she heard the words getting louder like a mantra. The chant was only murmurs at first only unsettling her, but it grew with every passing second a little louder, and as Namie deciphered the chant's lyrics her heart froze with rising terror as each word was ragged and teeming with blood lust aimed at her.

"...kill...kill...Kill...KILL...KILL, KILL,KILL,KILL!" The raven shook at the wheel in fright, not even daring to turn around to look at the bag that now shook, most likely with anger, and murderous intent, in fear of what her gaze would meet. A passing chill crawled up Namie's skin as she drove faster, hoping with every passing second that the spell would somehow turn up its potentcy and shut him up, but there was no saving grace for the kidnapper as she heard his words very loudly in the car, echoing behind her. She then heard the most heart stopping sound she had ever heard in her life as the zipper on the bag slowly slid down to the other end, the bag was now unzipped.

Namie couldn't breathe a single breath as she felt the horrifying sound of silence surround her, the chanting had stopped. Namie's cold hands trembled as her some tears fell from her wide onyx eyes onto her white dress jacket shirt. Her heart threatened to give away her terror, fearing every moment would be her last, especially if she looked in the rear view mirror to meet eyes with the her captive. The silence was suffocating her slowly as she looked in the distance at the gravel road and green grasslands ahead. That was when it happened she heard something from the back seat once more, only that this sound was more confusing and lethal to her heart than any other deadly weapon. It was the only thing her cold stone heart could not take, and it was the main reason why she took the enemies in surprise.

In the back seat of the van, Shizuo was crying uncontrolable tears, and his words rambled in sadness and deep convinction that made Namie Yagiri's heart wrench in absolute sadness at the action, almost making her feel guilty as she heard the double voice fight the tears with his words, "I am so sorry,...mother, father...Why did you have to disappear and leave...me to..." He cut off abruptly making Namie's steel eyes dare to raise in the mirror above her, and what she saw made her foot on the brake press involuntairly like before. Shizuo Heiwajima, who had been stuffed in a duffel bag hastily only an hour before, held his head in his tan hands, clearly very disoriented. He was clearly unstable and Namie was conflicted.

'Should I speak to him?' Namie pondered whether it would really help the situation. She had to be very careful about how she addressed the situation, Shizuo may be naïve because of the spell, but the spell was obviously not effective enough to keep him asleep the initial two days it was supposed to. Namie knew very well that the new line she walked was a very very thin one, one that could snap with the wrong words and kill her. The blonde was shaking and trembling, now holding his head in frustration supposedly. Namie's voice finally free of terror spoke to Shizuo kindly, "Shizuo, will you please look in my eyes." Shizuo's sad sobbing stopped and slowly Namie brought the car to a stop on the gravel road as she parked the car in the middle of the road.

Finally, Namie turned her body in the seat to face Shizuo as she waited for him to look at her. Slowly, Shizuo looked upwards and the blonde tresses fell to the side, parting so Namie could see the new teary eyes, but Namie couldn't help as her throat tightened fearfully. The thing looking at her was the Monster side she could tell almost instantly, his eyes were blacker than hers almost totally dead with an absence of light. Shizuo's lips were pale and parted strangely as cold puffed from them, but the strangest thing about it was that it was the beginning of fall and it was only 60 degrees Fahrenheit, yet Shizuo's gaze held an ice cold grip on her heart. His black hazed eyes seemed to not be focused as tears fell from them once more, Namie watched the action in shock.

'What the HELL! What on earth is happening?! He is just supposed to be another subject, a Monster, but he is crying...Biologically Monsters can't cry! They are born without tear ducts! How can he be crying? It's impossible! What on earth is he?!" Namie's onyx eyes shrunk in fear as a whispered question fell from Namie Yagiri's lips, "...What...W-What are you?" Shizuo's black eyes widened in a look that scared Namie as she saw Shizuo shake like a broken robot that could not compute. Namie's hand unlocked her seat belt hesitantly as she slid her other hand to the door handle, yanking it with conviction. The raven haired woman's breath left her as she felt her legs running out a safe distance from the car, her heartbeat pounding in her ear like a warning. Namie stopped running and then turned around to see the van unchanged.

Shizuo was still inside, but that was not the case for long as she heard an eerie loud ripping sound followed by her seeing the side door of her van twisted inward as it was grabbed roughly by Shizuo's powerful tan hands. The monster's eyes still the same as before and now he did something other than crying, his hand slowly crunching it harder as he sat in the seat with a blank look.

Then the door disappeared to the side with a quick throw from the Monster's long arms, his dark eyes twisted into a painful expression that made Namie scared for not just her van. The Monster said no words as he slowly got down from the van, the blonde's lifeless face never leaving Miss Yagiri's gaze for a second. 'How...How has this happened!?...ha...Ha...HAHA! His eyes are so cold...I just want...it's so terrifying...What am I even doing?!...He is not a Monster is he?...'

Shizuo now stood just above Miss. Yagiri steadily, staring into her eyes, entrancing her as her body stilled in acceptance, she was going to die. The woman felt a rise of bubbly panic however rise, because of the fear of death. Suddenly, Shizuo's arm shot up behind him, catching Namie's attention with the movement as his tan large hand, now bloodied, clutched a shaking knife that had been aimed at her head. Lifeless Shizuo's teeth gritted sharply and his hair sharpened up in alert, like an animal, 'Like a Monster.' The blonde's head craned to the side to look up at a figure Namie Yagiri knew all too well that floated overhead in the sky. The person she knew of floated carelessly in the air above them with a smug grin stretched across his face, and red curious eyes that watched them both, but this time the boy's red God eyes could not sway her.

Izaya's red intuative eyes could never match the cold merciless darkness that Namie Yagiri had seen in Shizuo Heiwajima dark hazed eyes. Her heart was still gripped in their clutches as we speak because she knew that she had awakened the Monster inside Shizuo Heiwajima. She knew it as soon as he turned away from her that the "Frenesi Nervios" had actually done more than just put his senses on high alert, she had also awakened the extra senses that all animals held deep until confronted with adversity: Blood Lust, Intimidation, Possessiveness, Territorial urges, and more animal-like urges unlike any other species on earth. Her heart pounded in fear as her brain refused to keep thinking anymore when Shizuo's eyes flashed into her memories, stopping any further thought as she fainted onto the ground with one thought.

'I have unleashed the most terrifying monster the world has ever seen.'

Izaya floated above the gravel road below him, each second making Izaya more excited with anticipation. 'I wonder how far ahead they are, the Gargoyle from the garage said that they had only just left, they have gone quite a distance then hmmm~' Izaya thought objectively only to hear Themis' voice speak to him. 'Izaya!' The raven's red eyes widened as he heard Themis shout in his head urgently giving him a flickering headache, but Themis had never sounded this alarmed and concerned before.

'What is it, Themy-chan?' Izaya asked in thought , alarmed at the sudden outburst in his head and wishing the ringing would cease. 'Up Ahead! There is a dark presence there! I sense it in my bones, Izaya! There is a powerful entity ahead of us on the road. Be cautious as you approach. I am hearing thoughts from the road ahead that I am going to transfer to you.'

Suddenly in an instant he heard and identified Namie Yagiri's thoughts, 'What the HELL! What on earth is happening?! He is just supposed to be another subject, a Monster, but he is crying...' Izaya heard black and white noise as the other parts of the thoughts scattered between the noises, ' What...earth... he?...How...How has this happened!?...ha...Ha...HAHA! His eyes are so cold...I just want...it's so terrifying...What am I even doing?!...He is… a Monster is he?...' Then the thoughts faded leaving Izaya to wonder what had happened and piece it together which was really not doing anything to relieve his headache.

"It seems Shizu-chan is crying, which means he is awake and alive for now, also something has happened to them. Perhaps the one with cold eyes could be the protozoan, but it is also possible there is another person involved." Izaya said observantly categorizing the facts into a logical explination, it was what he was good at, information. 'It would seem so, doesn't it? Be careful as you approach.' Themis commented to Izaya, in return Izaya scoffed like it was an absurd suggestion as he flew closer to the target. He could now see the white van of Namie Yagiri, the door smashed and thrown behind the car, torn and twisted.

What caught Izaya's attention the most was Shizuo and Namie, who were a few feet away from the car in the feild. He saw Shizuo standing over Miss Yagiri, who was sitting on the grass in fear and defeat, it was evident in her onyx eyes even from his distance. Izaya's mind assessed the situation and instantly found the safest action was to attack Miss Yagiri while she was down on the ground, injuring and if Shizuo was being manipulated by the Manu he would awaken from the spell.

So, decidedly, Izaya grabbed a spare scalpel knife from his coat pocket and spoke softly in a double voice not to alert either people of his presence above, " et decit via". It meant "Guiding Path" and it would always make sure that what he threw would hit his intended target everytime. The raven watched as the knife glowed faintly with a red glow in his hand, then he swiftly threw it. The raven's smile spread across his face as it flew towards Miss Yagiri, behind Shizuo, but as Izaya saw the knife fly from his pale hands, he had seen a slight movement from the corner of his red eyes. He thought it was nothing, but his intuition told him that his knife, for once, would not hit his intended target. Izaya watched as the slight movement turned out to be Shizuo catching his knife in his bare tan hands, effortlessly and silently.

This action should have disheartened him or made him shocked, but none of these emotions appeared. Izaya did feel something as he felt adrenaline pouring into him along with excitement and curiosity and even a little bit of pride for his rival. 'Izaya, I told you to be cautious, not reckless!'

'Themy-chan, this is my battle, please stay out of my thoughts unless you have new information that would be actually useful to me.'

'IZAYA! You don't understand what is going to happen if you keep-'

'Themis!'

Izaya thought darkly at the god as he continued, knowing full well that this would be an intense battle, but having Themis annoy him the whole time would ruin his fun experience and potentially get him killed, 'I would like you to be quiet while I fight, I know what I am doing Themy-chan.' All Izaya heard was a sigh in his thoughts from the god, so Izaya knew he had won against him, but none of that mattered now.

Now Izaya had another battle to win, but there was a little twinge in Izaya's mind was going off. Something was odd with the blonde boy as he watched him catch his knife without a care, and not even a single comment to go with his magnificent catch, not even a growl. His tan hand was bloodied and flowing as the blonde's strong grip on the wiggling knife never wavered in the slightest, as if pain had no effect on him.

Izaya's smug smile fell as he watched the blonde's hair slightly edge upward as Shizuo turned around. Izaya's breath involuntarily stopped in his throat in shock as his eyes met black lifeless hazed one's that were directed right at him. A cold chill of thrill went down his back, excitement and fear pumping through his veins as Shizuo walked to where the car was, his lifeless eyes never leaving the God's, rippling anger glowing in them like a fire from hell. 'So he remembers me? I guess it wasn't a memory loss spell, I wonder what Namie did to him?' Izaya hummed thoughtfully.

"Shizu-chan~ are you going to fight me? Hmm~!" Izaya cooed at the blonde, watching as the dark black eyes were shut and opened, he saw Shizuo raise his bloody hand to his own face, viewing it. He was staring at his hand, blankly at first, but suddenly a scream ripped its way out of Shizuo. 'No, not a scream,' Izaya corrected himself, 'a roar.' Izaya floated downward to the ground as he saw Shizuo grab his own hand and yell something over and over like a prayer, 'Stop! STOP! JUST STOP! NO! GO AWAY FROM ME!' Shizuo'd double voice cried along with his, Izaya could only stand on the still grass as his ears almost bled from the loud animal-like whine that came from the blonde.

'Themis, can you hear Shizuo's thoughts?' Izaya asked quickly as he saw the blonde boy holding his head painfully shaking and gripping his head, pulling his hair slightly as his hands digged though his hair. 'Izaya...the thoughts I am hearing,...there is more than one voice. I can't keep up with them, but seems Heiwajima's voice is losing against them…., Wait! Now he is pushing all the thoughts back!' As soon as Izaya heard Themis' findings, Shizuo obscene wailing halted into a soundless scream. Izaya saw that he was still shaking, that is until Themis said, "Izaya he's coming to surface!" Izaya jumped a way's back from Shizu-chan as he saw the boundless energy of unmistakable red glowing brightly lighting up the blonde's body.

'It seems that the Monster of Rairabukuro is waking up'

"DAMN IT! Shut up you jackasses! This is bullshit! I am going to live my own fucking life the way I want to, so stay out of my fucking head!" Shizuo Heiwajima was once again back in the world of the living as he felt air breathe into his lungs. His throat was raw so he coughed at the sudden intake of air, slowly looking around at his surroundings after the fit of coughing ceased. He saw grass and road, then he saw the messed up white van, along with the torn door. The torn door had been ripped off its hinges making Shizuo guess what had happened, he had probably woken up grumpy and crazy, the blonde's once again hazel eyes slightly cringed in regret.

'Wait! Where is that women who was with me?' Shizuo swung his body around to see the woman passed out in the grass. 'Did...Did I kill her?!' Shizuo's heart crunched as he walked toward her, terrified with every step that he had killed her until he heard a voice from behind him. "Well Shizu-chan~, did you wake up from your stupor now? Also don't worry, that bitch is alive, she just passed out, that's all. So~ did you have fun wreaking everything?" Shizuo turned around upruptly, his heart in his throat and his eye's widened in shock as he saw Izaya Orihara right behind him. Shizuo could only think of one question that begged to be answered at the moment,..

'What happened here!?'

 

Aryes: Any suggestions about how I go about this lovely exchange between two hot supernatural men? Please comment and let me know your great ideas! Please tell me if you liked it! I also give thanks to the lovely music I listened to to get this chapter going!

Bombshell Blonde - Owl City

Twilight Homicide (English cover)- Jayn (the link is below for this one so feel free to listen to her awesome music)

watch?v=ZNYEhaUBrF4&list=PLF60787E7BE17DBA3&index=25

~Aryes


	7. Dawn of Darkness

Aryes: Hey guys, I got another chapter up for Christmas, Hanukkah, etc..(whatever you celebrate this time of year~) I hope you like my chapter! Love your reviews! You are my reason for writing and I love suggestions and tips~ Merry whatever you celebrate!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the Alternate Universe I have put them in...thank you.

Chapter 7: Reasons That Remain

\----Flashback----

'It seems that the Monster of Rairabukuro is waking up'

"DAMN IT! Shut up you jackasses! This is bullshit! I am going to live my own fucking life the way I want to, so stay out of my fucking head!" Shizuo Heiwajima was once again back in the world of the living as he felt air breathe into his lungs. His throat was raw so he coughed at the sudden intake of air, slowly looking around at his surroundings after the fit of coughing ceased. He saw grass and road, then he saw the messed up white van, along with the torn door. The torn door had been ripped off its hinges making Shizuo guess what had happened, he had probably woken up grumpy and crazy, the blonde's once again hazel eyes slightly cringed in regret.

'Wait! Where is that women who was with me?' Shizuo swung his body around to see the woman passed out in the grass. 'Did...Did I kill her?!' Shizuo's heart crunched as he walked toward her, terrified with every step that he had killed her until he heard a voice from behind him. "Well Shizu-chan~, did you wake up from your stupor now? Also don't worry, that bitch is alive, she just passed out, that's all. So~ did you have fun wreaking everything?" Shizuo turned around upruptly, his heart in his throat and his eye's widened in shock as he saw Izaya Orihara right behind him. Shizuo could only think of one question that begged to be answered at the moment,..

'What happened here!?'

\----End----

"Shizuo Heiwajima, please go to the main office." Shizuo looked upwards at the speaker as the whole class turned to look at him. The blonde could only imagine what was going happen if he went, he was probably going to get yelled at. Shizuo growled and stood from his desk shouting, "What the hell do they want now!" Shizuo felt a small bit of chalk hit his head, and turned to see the teacher point towards the door with one menacing word, "Quietly." Shizuo didn't even have enough energy to glare as he walked obediently to the door and walked out, he even shut it nicely too. He muttered a small sorry as he shut the door, and began his way towards the long way towards the office since in was on the other side of the large building. 'This absolutely sucks' was his first thought. It made his mind wander back to overwhelmingly strange incident yesterday.

There had been a long silence after Shizuo had woken and the only conscious person was smiling as the blonde plainly asked, "What happened after…" Shizuo didn't know what to call it anymore, the monster inside of him, one he shut away years ago after the incident with his mother and father and Kasuka. The part of himself he put into the back of his mind, hoping it would never escape. It seems it had only gotten stronger since then, and that in itself was worrisome to the blonde monster who was already strong to begin with. Shizuo looked at Izaya right in his red eyes as he heard the annoying voice answer his question, "Well, I only just got here, but I saw Ms. Namie over here on the ground and you standing above. I can only assume that you also wreaked the car and scared the woman to death, that would also be the reason she has passed out."

Shizuo looked over at Namie as a rather intense feeling of guilt flooded his thoughts, this poor woman had to see that other side of himself that even he was scared to see. "Damn it!"yelled Shizuo as he hit the ground with his fist in frustration, the ground now having a rather large imprint of a fist in it. The blonde heard the raven giggle in glee at his display of force, and with heated eyes he stared straight at Izaya's red eyes. "Ooh~ So you can look into my eyes and not be hypnotized, huh? That's a real shame~ It would have been fun to torment you Protozoan."

The blonde only stared at him hatefully and stated monotonely, "I hate you." Though the words were softer than his usual shout of anger, they held his hatred much more meaningfully when he was calm. "Nare." Whispered Izaya as he smiled happily dancing slightly into the air above the blonde skipping upwards with a gleeful cheer as he said, "I love you too Shizu-chan~"He flew in circle's above the Beast's head in hopeful excitement, because Shizuo Heiwajima, in Izaya's opinion, was more interesting when he was angry.

While Shizuo felt intense burning hate, Izaya felt elation as he stared into the blonde monster's golden eyes that were now not as sharp or as frightening as when he had first arrived, and that made the raven curious. It was simply arousing to Izaya how much hate could burn in the Beast eyes, they were similar to the aroused one's he imagined for Shizu-chan as he lay on his death bed with one of Izaya's knives plunged into him. Izaya felt his smile broaden, but it faltered a little as he saw the blonde's eyes turn more remorseful.

Somehow this angered the raven slightly to seethe monster with such a human look, it was unsuitable for such a beast. Izaya bounced downwards till he touched the ground as watched Shizu-chan intently for another change in expression. The blonde had walked over to the car and looked inside, hoping that he could drive back to the school. A sour face appeared as he realized that the car wouldn't start. He looked down the road and up the road in confusion, because of one main detail was missing from his memory. "Hey Flea," Shizuo asked as looked both ways intently. "Which way did you come from to get here?"

Izaya looked over at him with a surprised look, probably because the beast didn't yell, and calmly said, "I thought dogs have a homing system that tells which direction home is!" Now that comment pissed Shizuo off a little, but he tried to suppress his anger, hoping that the other side wouldn't come out. "I am going to try this again, WHICH WAY DID YOU FUCKING COME FROM FLEA!?"Izaya only responded with another smart ass remark, but this time it blew his fuse, "Aren't you going to say the magic word~?"

Shizuo felt a vein in his head pop angrily as he grabbed the car in an iron grip and shouted, "YOU DON'T DESERVE THE MAGIC WORD!" The car was held menacingly over Shizuo's head like Thor's hammer, threatening and dangerous enough to make any normal person cry in fear, but Izaya's smile widened instead as he replied cheerfully, "Deserve! That's a new word I can add to your small 10 page dictionary of big boy words!" Shizuo growled as he threw the car directly at Izaya and shouted at him in rage, "FUCK YOU!"

Izaya easily dodged the large vehicle with ease and jumped right in front of Shizuo and said with a pouty looking face, "Now your back to your old vocabulary, spice it up a little Shizu-chan~ live a little!" Shizuo slowly reached out and grabbed Izaya's mouth with his bare hand, successfully quieting the man and shouted in his face, honey eyes glaring hatefully like laser beams. "Shut up!" Red eyes stared deeply into his own honey coloured ones, they cringed in the corners leading Shizuo to believe the man was fucking enjoying this. Especially, when it came to tormenting and mocking the beast about anything and everything. The grip Shizuo held became tighter on his mouth and soon the raven's face cringed in unmistakable pain.

Then something happened. It was sudden and undeniably strange, also subtle enough that they wouldn't notice if they were normal, but Izaya and Shizuo automatically sensed this change. Both instantly separated from each other in shock as a small stinging sensation built up in their hands and traveled across their bodies like a wave. Shizuo felt it climb around him like a mountain climber while Izaya felt his bind around him like a snake slithering, more mild and slow burning rather than bolts of pain. Shizuo felt the pain more than Izaya as the lightning like sensation ripped through him like a tazer while Izaya barely felt a mosquito bite on his skin.

"What the hell!" Shizuo muttered out as he felt the sensation tingle around him start to have new focus, but it gathered in one area in particular for no reason, his crotch. Shizuo's face dusted pink as he held a hand up to his mouth to stop any noise from being heard. Izaya felt the sensations wrap around one place in particular, his head, leaving him with a havoc wreaking headache. Then it stopped. It just disappeared as fast as it had manifested, an instant. Both of the students looked at each other, visible shock evident on each others face, and Izaya was the first to utter something, and for once it was actually a good question that Shizuo could bear to hear from the useless flea.

"Did you feel that Shizu-chan?" Shizuo cringed at the nickname, but other than that the blonde beast responded smooth and neutrally, "Yeah."

"Did it encircle your head or something too?" Shizuo's ears perked up slightly at that as he nodded halfheartedly and said, "Not my head, somewhere else." Izaya stayed quiet as he examined his own body astutely and determined nothing wrong or different had appeared, then he started evaluating the circumstances that led to that strange occurrence. Touch. Luckily for Shizuo, Izaya was so enamured with his new development that he completely overlooked Shizuo's cynical tone of voice. "What the hell was that?" Shizuo echoed Izaya's thoughts almost on the dot, and the more the raven thought, the more unanswered questions that occupied and flooded his mind.

Izaya needed time to sort this out, plus there was something that was bothering him about the whole incident. The raven understood very little about this matter, but he did understand one thing, that it happened when they touched. The raven had to talk to Themis, but not here, he would have to research extensively, even with the help of Themis. That loosely translated to 'I need my computer .'Izaya muttered in his haunting double voice, "Nare." He floated lightly in the air before he started to head back towards the school at full force, leaving Shizuo behind with the car.

The blonde yelled profanities, but they fell on deaf ears as the raven's endless question's occupied the God's mind. Shizuo, now knowing which direction the school was, unless Izaya was going somewhere else, he followed the path where Izaya had flown holding Namie Yagiri in his arms, if only out of guilt for scaring the woman into her state of conciousness. Eventually, Shizuo made it back to the school by the afternoon hours, but not by much. Shizuo by the end of the trip was pissed and confused all at once, it was unusual for Shizuo to wear his emotions on his shoulders, but the blonde could not help the welling sighs that surged his mind as he walked to the dorms tired, confused, pissed, and worst of all, scared.

As Shizuo's memory made him even more angry, he looked up to see the office door in front of him, which left him wondering how long he had stood out here thinking back about yesterday with a grim face. It had probably scared some people away, and somehow that made him feel guilty. Shizuo often felt guilty about things that weren't even his fault, it was a gift and a curse of a guilty concious. It was rare that a beast utilized their brains and Shizuo was one of them, but the emotions that came with it were more of a burden on him than a blessing.

"Are you going to go in Shizu-chan~?" The blonde haired Beast whipped his head to see the dreaded Izaya Orihara in the flesh, red eyes lashing mischeiveously in the hallway light. A smug ever present grin never ceased even as he mocked one of the most scariest beasts in the world. "What?" growled out Shizuo intimidatingly that is, until he heard the door open and a male voice say, "Come in." The voice boomed angrily in his ears and left both students a little at a loss for words. Shizuo felt a bit of cold sweat come on as he walked into the room, the air was tenser and his instinctive signals were rioting against any movement towards the room, but the blonde ignored it firmly. His senses screamed at him like a siren, 'danger! This man is danger! This man is death.', but he knew the reason why his instincts were truly going crazy. It was because the man withing the room was one of the few people Shizuo could truly fear. The man inside here was the reason why his body refused further advancement.

Astonishing red eyes that were like Izaya's, were pointing his direction, but that is not what made Shizuo's alarms ring in his head. It was the aura of reservement, anger, blood lust, and negative emotion that man was feeding off of, and it disturbed Shizuo greatly. The man could have been a complete angel with only pure intentions for all Shizuo knew, but the darkness funneled around the man like a snake, in fact Shizuo was pretty sure it was his own fear making him hallucinate. Both students entered the room and stopped before the desk, one curious as to why he was here, the other angry that he was even here to begin with and a little fearful.

"Please take a seat, we are going to have a little talk about the events that happened yesterday." As the words left the older man's mouth, Shizuo felt himself pale instantly. His other self was to blame, yet he would take the fall as always, typical. Shizuo gritted his teeth in shame and anger all at once. It wasn't fair that the other side of himself always got him in trouble, and even almost killed. It happened and usually he never remembers any of it, because when other Shizuo is in control, Shizuo never knows when it happens. That also meant that there was no warning, but he had thought it had left him a while back, because there hadn't been any incidents in over 2 years, but it stayed longer this time, and Shizuo had a sinking feeling that the only place that could help him control it was kicking him out because of the other Shizuo's involvement. Fuck.

"Was it from the destruction I made?" Shizuo asked bluntly, but in a gentle softness of guilt that made the god beside him raise his eyebrows. Izaya watchedas his father also raised his eyes, it made him him realize that they both had the weirdest traits. A sigh left the principal as he spoke,"No, the reason why you are both here now doesn't directly pertain to Namie, or the destruction on your part considering you defended yourself Mr. Heiwajima against capture." The blonde felt the air from his lungs escape in relief, but he knew in his mind that there was a reason he was here with Izaya, and that alone was probably going to be bad enough to blow the previous relief out of the water. "You're both here because of what happened after Izaya arrived on the scene." Izaya perked up considerably at this topic, and Shizuo dreaded it.

"I have heard all the details of this transaction from my son, but I would like to ask you both a few questions, until I am done inquiring I would like to ask both of you not to question my questions, is that understood?" Shizuo nodded and Izaya smirked. That was as close to an agreement from both as Shiki would get without a yelling contest. His eyes shifted from one student to another trying to figure out how to word the questions, but Shiki soon saw no other way of asking it. He decided to be direct with his questions despite any discomfort either would feel from the questions themselves.

"What were your emotions before one of you had skin contact with the other?" He asked them both with observant eyes. Izaya answered first and almost automatically, "I felt utter elation because it was exciting to get almost killed by Shizu-chan~" There was such a wistful look in the other's eyes that Shizuo looked at the flea with a deadpanned face and said, "Your weird flea, no doubt about it." The raven haired boy was about to retort, but Shizuo completely ignored it. The beast directed his answer towards Shiki as he responded, "I was angry at the flea for dodging the car, and not telling me which direction the school was." An eyebrow was raised as Shizuo spoke and a small smirk slipped onto his face, this student wanted his son to just get hit with a truck.

"Ooh~ now I can add the word 'direction' to your 10 page dictionary Shizu-chan~"

"SHUT UP FLEA!"

"Please settle down, I am also going to ask you few more questions and explain what has transpired, and potentially what has taken effect on both of you." Shiki's hands were held up in a gesture that meant be silent, highly amused and slightly annoyed at their antics.

Shizuo and Izaya both stared at Shiki with curious intent in their eyes and with that he hoped he had their attention now. "At the time of direct skin contact, did you have eye contact?" Shizuo nodded while Izaya became more wary of what was happening when he saw his father sigh, the man rarely sighed, and when he did it usually involved something troublesome. This was the point where Izaya started to get a little anxious. "What exactly are we dealing with-" he was cut off by a murderous glare of his father. "I will know when you answer all the questions no matter how embarrassing or aggravating the truth may be." Shizuo perked at the word embarrassing, instantly knowing what the next questions would pertain.

"Did you both feel a tingling sensation envelop your bodies and if so where? I would like both of you to whisper it in my ear" Shiki asked.

Shizuo felt calmer when Shiki gave them the privacy of whispering it but he still had to fight the blush on his face as he remembered where the tingling sensation had surrounded on his body. Izaya was first and despite the glare he had from his father he said loudly from his seat, "I have nothing to hide, it surrounded my brain." Izaya then turned to Shizuo and smiled keenly as he asked in a teasing voice, "So Shizu-chan~ where did-"

"Shizuo, ignore my idiot son and please whisper it in my ear like I have instructed." Shiki sighed as Shizuo got up and walked over to him, relieved that he would be spared an embarrassing moment that the raven god would've held over his head forever.

"It umm…Oh fuck it...it surrounded my crotch." Shiki almost let his iron face slip as he heard that, but he knew better than that. The raven man knew if he let his mask slip, his son would torment the poor child, and that wouldn't be a good start to the relationship that these two were now intertwined in. It was one of the most difficult tasks Shiki had ever done, trying to hold in the laugh AND keep a straight face, but somehow he made it through.

"Boys, what transpired on the road yesterday was something we have hidden from those under the age of 21 from knowing, if only to stop a rise of great evil among the population. What you boys have just experienced is what we call a bond,and it can only be created if 3 conditions are met, one, a beast and a god must touch, two, their eyes must meet during the touch, and three, they both have to feel strong emotions. You two have forged this bond even if by accident so now it's called a "White bond" in other words you are unknown or neutral in other words. Right now you have none of the benefits or downsides of a bond. A white bond is one of 5 bonds, but there are 4 main ones. White is only a base stage that transitions into these other 4 bonds. After white has transitioned into one of these 4 stages it will only change colors every year. The main stages are red which is the "love" stage, blue is the "partner" stage, green is the "rivals" stage, and yellow is the "comrade" stage. Any questions so far based on what I have explained?"

Shizuo raised a hand begrudgingly and instantly Shiki responded, "Yes?"

"Once you have changed to one of the 4 stages can you ever return to white?"

"No, or at least it has never been seen."

Izaya processed the information in his brain, and slowly waited for Shiki to continue.

"These bonds are invisible yet we know of their existence from the power and the abilities that has been given through the process."

"Abilities?" questioned Izaya.

"Yes, abilities that are different for every invisible bound pair. The powers also vary depending on the color of the bond, that is how we know there are 4 bonds. Now since you two are in what we call "The White Bond Period" you will go through each bond phase, which means you will experience a special ability from each type of bond. This typical behavior of the WBP will continue for a month, before deciding on a color bond. Throughout the month it will cycle through each color bond's abilities and after effects."

"So that's what you meant by white being neutral, it has no abilities or after effects, I see~"

"Wait a second, what do you mean after effects?"

Shiki looked at Shizuo with a smirk and said, "To put it simply, each time you use the ability even if unconsciously you will have to deal with the after effects which vary like the abilities. It could be something small like a crick in the neck or something big like a sudden temperature drop, enough to get hypothermia."

"When does it start? This WBP? The color swapping?" Izaya asked pointedly.

"The swapping of colors should start happening in two days, so it should end in a month. Also, you can't tell anyone what has happened between you two, it is against the law for people under the age of 21, got it? You can tell anyone over the age of 21 in an enclosed room, and even then I'd advise against it. The reason why you can't tell anyone younger is because these bonds are only created under the age of 21, and strangely enough they are able to be created between a God and a Beast. Only."

"Then why can't we tell anyone who's not a beast or god?"

Shiki looked at Shizuo, "They could spread it around, especially kids. Plus it's against the law to speak of it. We generally are trying to hide it all together, for the safety of others."

Shizuo nodded but his head swam as he thought about it, he and the flea were going to be stuck together forever. Shizuo instantly raised his hand again, "yes?"

"Is there any way to erase the bond?"

"No, there isn't."

"Does that mean I have to be near this egotistical bastard forever?!"

"Shizu-chan~ you wound me~ but you added another word to your vocabulary! You may upgrade to an 11 page dictionary!"

"SHUT UP FLEA! I WANT TO HEAR THE ANSWER!"

"Yes, typically for the WBP you need to stick together because there are times when you will have mood swings depending on the bond color."

"Will we have the same type of mood at the same time?" Izaya asked

"No, generally speaking you will have the same color of bond, but the way your brain reacts to the bond will be different, but the after effects usually hint us on which color it is. Like a friend of mine who was happy, but the after effect was the urge write down names who he hated. It was a jealousy type which we classify to Green. Typically, for red you feel lovey, for blue you feel responsible for the other person and act maternal-"

"Shizu-chan~ Maternal means mother."

"Shut up, I know that flea!"

"Green is usually anger and/or jealousy, and yellow is happiness or child-like actions. Now you two, I must ask something of you for the safety of the school, I ask that you bunk in the same room. It will ensure that during WBP time you won't harm students, because the mood swings are worse than a woman PMS. I would like Shizuo to move to your room Izaya to take it a step further since Shizuo and you are not your average beast and god pairing. Both of you are highly dangerous, but if you stay in Izaya's room it would definitely be safer than anywhere else."

"WHAT!" Shizuo yelled loudly in disbelief, he was going to have to sleep in the same room as the flea for a whole month!

Izaya shared Shizuo's shocked face, and stood up abruptly in protest and for once Shizuo was glad he agreed with Izaya, "Father, it-"

"Both of you are bunking together alright?" Shiki asked intimidatingly, daring either boy to oppose him, and sure enough neither motioned to do so. No one would if they saw the way the principal's eyes dared them to try anything.

"Since your class is done Shizuo, and yours hasn't started yet Izaya, get situated with the living situation now." He looked pointedly at Izaya, because Shiki knew that the raven would cause trouble the most in this situation.

"Fine," they both groaned.

"Now leave, if there is any more questions you can come ask me at any time, now both of you get out of my office."

Both practically jumped at the chance to leave the suffocating room, and Shizuo looked at Izaya and sighed.

"Okay flea. How about you clean your room and I gather my stuff, we meet here-" Shizuo pointed to the ground, "In an hour."

Izaya regarded him a second, gauging in his head how long it would take to move all his more important items into his office space. An hour should be enough time to do that, "That seems very reasonable, for a protozoan."

"Piss off, jackass!" Shizuo shouted as he walked down towards the dormitories.

Both separated towards their dwellings with one thought in mind however,

How to keep their secrets and weaknesses hidden from the enemy who now would live inside the same room.

 

 

Aryes: OMG! I know we haven't gotten to any of the Weed and the Plucker game yet, but it will happen soon (hopefully) I also want to know whether or not people would like a bit of a love triangle happening with Mikado, what do you guys think? I love all of my reviewers! Thank you for reading my work, and for reviewing and following:) You make my day!

~Aryes


	8. Chapter 8

Aryes: Hey guys, I am wondering whether or not I should change the description because it seems like our game is a little farther off than I originally planned. I know this rushed and small, but please bear with it :( Thank you for the favorites, reviews and followers! I love you guys for supporting this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the DRRR! franchise or anything else of it.

WARNING: YAOI, BOY's LOVE, (*whispers* That means sex between two of the male species)! Don't like then don't read.

~Aryes

 

Chapter 8: Scenarios That Remain

"Dammit! Why the hell do I have to share a room with that little shit!" a loud sound boomed as Shizuo Heiwajima kicked his white wall, well it wouldn't be his anymore after today. That was the whole reason he was pissed, he was stuck with the abominimal flea for a whole month! Izaya Orihara was just a curse on his whole existence, and had already ruined his life plan, all he wanted was to go to school like a normal creature. The blonde threw his fists at the wall, which normally would have shattered it but these are school protected walls (magic) so there was no damage. The blonde put his head and his fists against the wall hiding his face with the shadow that was created from the ceiling light. In this shadow was the one who was to blame, it was all 'his' fault, and Shizuo hated 'him' so much.

"Isn't he also a part...of nii-chan?" Shizuo's eyes opened widely and he gasped a little at the small reminder of when he first told Kasuka about the existence of 'him'. Kasuka wasn't really surprised, but then again he never really could show any emotion on his face so Shizuo wouldn't have known if he was. He hadn't sounded surprised at all at least, but when Shizuo said he hated 'him' Kasuka commented, 'Isn't he also a part...of nii-chan?'. It had always stayed in his mind, but he still couldn't accept that 'he' was anything like him. Shizuo had always wondered why that part of him existed or when it started appearing. That was the questions that constantly swirled in his head after 'he' appeared, the real monster. There was another question that always popped in his head, 'Will I be swallowed by that monster till there is nothing left of me?'

"Dammit..." Shizuo started to tremble at the thought of being completely enveloped by that monster, a thick taste of disgust filled Shizuo's mouth at the thought. There were times where Shizuo felt it, the pure blood lust coming from within himself, they from 'him'. It was terrifying even to a beast like him, the feeling that he got from the blood lust reminded him of a devil, it was pure evil, it was everything Shizuo was not. It wasn't like a little voice in his head or anything, but he felt it waiting for something. Shizuo hated 'him', perhaps even more than the flea, if that was even possible. The darkness that was inside him was far more distracting than Izaya Orihara could ever be, because no matter where he went the fear of changing into 'him' hung over Shizuo like a cloud of thunder waiting to strike.

Silently, the blonde leaned more against the wall, his head touching the cool wall in an attempt to try to cool his head. Even though it was cold it calmed Shizuo's fits of fear down, and made him more aware that he had other things to do as well. After a few moments he moved away from the wall and sighed, scratching his head in frustration. He kicked his wall one last time for good measure before getting on his knees for the suitcase underneath the bed. He reached far underneath the bed because the suitcase was far in the back. The greyish blue suitcase came out with ease once he grabbed it and Shizuo layed it on the bed, opening it a bit too harshly with the zipper and yanking it open.

As soon as he accomplished opening his suitcase without breaking it, the blonde started to throw in the few things he owned from around the dormroom, which was a few pairs of bartender outfits that were given by his brother before he died, a few pajama pants that he actually wore to sleep, 1 picture of Kasuka ACTUALLY smiling with Shizuo, a pair of black gloves, and an extra pair of purple sunglasses. He once again, after smooshing everything carefully into the greyish blue suitcase, Shizuo zipped it up roughly and sat the suitcase on the ground.

Offhandedly, the beast looked at the alarm clock next to his bed and breathed out a sigh, it was already time to meet the flea again! Shizuo already knew that living with the flea was an extremely bad idea, but there were no other choices for Shizuo anymore. Th blonde got up and dragged the suitcase along with him and opened the door to his room. The beast only fleetingly looked back and thought, 'what if?', but swiftly Shizuo walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind him, knowing very well that thinking of the past as what if's would just make you even sadder to leave it. 'what if Kasuka had lived, would I have lived with him in this room as roommates?' Shizuo felt a sudden drop in his stomach at that single thought, to be able to act like normal brothers, living in the same room, once more sharing stories about each others day. In Shizuo's eyes, that 'what if' was the most foolish of all, yet it was the first one he thought of.

That was one ' what if ' that would never leave him now, even if he knew there was no chance of that ever happening to him. Kasuka was dead, and once you are dead not even a Necromancer could save you. It seemed as though Shizuo would never win in this world, he would never be lucky, and he would never be free of his accursed self. Sometimes he even wondered why he kept living, maybe he only was still living to complete Kasuka's dream? Shizuo raised one tan hand up to chest level and he looked blankly at his tan palm in a saddened look, then he clenched it in a fist tightly, because he felt that in the end he would reach for a light, that small glimmer of hope only to have it turn into a fire of misfortune that burned him like hell fire. Him and all who surrounded him caught in the fiery fury.

"Hey! Wait...Shizuo!?...What are you doing with that bag?" Shizuo jumped slightly and turned to the owner of the voice. The brown haired magician, Shinra Kishitani, and his lovely roommate/lover/Valkerye, Celty Sterlingson stood in the hallway. Celty tapping on her phone and Shinra looking a little sad at him. "Are you leaving the dorm? Did you get expelled?" Celty asked via phone and Shizuo waved it off and grumbled, "No, I am just moving rooms which is a real damn pain." Celty's shoulders visibly dropped in relief as she tapped furiously again, "Really? That's a relief."

"So are you moving in with anyone? Like a roommate?" asked Shinra curiously with a large smile that Shizuo already knew he would show. It seemed that Shinra always asked the questions that would make Shizuo angry with a smile. How odd. "Yeah," Shizuo said pushing his glasses up and sighing, "My roommate is gonna be a real pain in the ass. That's for sure!" Shinra looked puzzled and Celty was typing quickly on her keyboard, "Who is it? Do we know them?" asked Celty and Shizuo replied with a angry cringe and wrinkled nose as he said the name, "Izaya Orihara! The damn bastard of a god that makes me so pissed off that I want to fucking kill him!"

Shizuo was fighting the urge to punch or kick a wall because in the hallway they were not reinforced by magic, but then he looked over at Celty and Shinra, who's face(s) were pale. "Izaya Orihara! The principal's son?! The son of the greatest god in history?! Are you serious? If you two start being roommates another world war will erupt!" Shinra exclaimed, and Celty shoved her cellphone in Shizuo's face, "Why on earth are being moved to Izaya's dorm anyway!? He's all the way on the other side of campus and has the entire top level of the Clock Tower dorm!"

"Clock Tower dorm?" Celty face palmed her neck and shook it as though she had a head and Shinra did the same, but he face palmed his face and laughed at Shizuo's predicament. Celty wrote speedily across her phone and practically shoved it in Shizuo's face. " Didn't you research Rairabukuro before coming here!? Jeez!" Celty exclaimed and then wrote a little and showed it to Shinra who nodded at something she wrote and said, "sure."

"Okay Shizuo, There are 4 dorms on campus, all 1st years with few exceptions stay in the Sakura dorm, a flat single story dorm that has 100 rooms, the one we currently live in, then the Summer Moon dorm is 2 stories high and has 80 rooms, its over in that direction," Shinra pointed diagonally to Shizuo's right as he continued, "Then there is the Winter Sun dorm, which has 3 stories with 60 rooms" Shinra pointed diagonally to Shizuo's left. "And lastly there is the Clock Tower dorm that has 4 stories and only 20 rooms."

Shinra pointed straight ahead at Shizuo and the blonde turned around to see what the brunette was talking about but all he saw was the giant school building. "The Clock Tower dorm is on the other side of the school building and is for the rich and wealthy because it has more room, vices and a great view of campus. The Moon, Sun and Sakura dorms are for all 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years who can't afford the Clock Tower dorm fees. The upperclassmen get to choose which of the three dorms they have to stay in, and they can change if they want to, but the Clock Tower dorm is very hard to get into."

"Wait a second! You mean that flea has a whole entire floor all to himself?! Why the hell does he need a whole floor for!?" Shizuo yelled exhasperatedly, and Shinra shrugged. Anger boiling in the blonde pounded forth in the Beast's brain as he picked up his bag and shouted, "That selfish flea, what a fucking asshole! I bet he doesn't even care how much of his daddy's money he throws at it! That damn annoying leeching bastard! He doesn't even deserve a box to live in!" Neither Shinra or Celty could stop the blonde Beast as he burst down the monotonely coloured hallway at frightening speed, heading straight for the exit.

In a blur, the blonde slammed open the double doors of the Sakura dorm and he breathed in the spring air. Everything about Spring was joyful, even Shisuo the Beast knew that. His lungs felt alive and well as every breath made him lose all his anger a little, he walked on the half crowded walking trails among other students, most were not wearing their uniforms which meant most of them were probably upperclassmen who didn't start the school year till next week.

Each one was slightly different, but they all looked at him as they passed, whether it was a small movement of the eye or a whole head turning, he stood out in this crowdas well. This fact meant nothing to Shizuo though, he was already used and there were too many things he had to do. It was already Wednesday, and almost lunch time, which meant it was almost time for Cooking and Baking class.

Casually, Shizuo strolled with his rolling suitcase bag, his mind wandering off into space, and he walked into the school building which was rather empty. The beast walked towards the principal's office, or at least he hoped he was. Shizuo had only been there once and the school building was so huge it was like he was in a maze. The blonde looked upward at one of the clocks in the hallway and realized he was running a little late to meet his new annoyance of his now messed up life. "Damn it," Shizuo grumbled slightly as his memories repeated everything from this morning.

WBP, the White Bond Period, the principal had said that it wouldn't start till next week, but Shizuo didn't feel any different than usual. Shizuo groaned slightly as he remembered where the sensation had been on his body, Izaya's head, and then his "head". There was an inkling of worry deep in the Beast's mind, his instincts and mind were both working together as he thought more about what the older man had said, things like how the powers worked, and how the after effects were going to affect them.

Mood swings, after effects, and powers, they were all unsettling thoughts. The blonde stopped in the hall way and felt his ears burn and Shizuo felt a small whisper in his head, something that had never happened before, "We" it was a small sudden hurting in his head. It felt like vein pulsating profusely in his skull, pushing from the inside out! Shizuo grabbed his head hard in his shock of pain as it continued louder with every word along with pain, "...shall...BE..."

Then the blonde Beast gasped in absolute pain and left a strangled sound leaving his mouth as he felt all air rush out of him as the last word was uttered softly, like a premonition of death in his cranium. The word slithered into his mind with laughter following it making Shizuo collapse from the utter pain until he realized the last word had come from his own lips and the maniacal laughter came from his mouth after wards,

"...free~ Haaahahahhahahhaha-!"

"Where oh where can my Shizu-chan be? Up on a mountain or under the sea~ Oh where oh where can my Shizu-chan be?~ Where oh where indeed!~" Izaya felt a little proud that he made up this little shanty about his monster, he had a lot of fun making it up when he started to look for Shizu-chan about 10 minutes ago. The other had failed to show up on time so he was left roaming the halls of Rairabukuro Academy looking for him. It annoyed the raven that he had to look for the Beast, but at the same time it was funny because when he did find the blonde he was sure to make fun of him for getting himself lost like a child.

Izaya practically skipped down the hallway in joy as he figured out another verse he could sing, "Underneath the fog or high in a tree~ Where oh where can my Shizu-chan be?~ It was interesting to sing as he joyfully pranced around, but Izaya soon got bored of it and stopped, really wondering where on earth could his Beast could really be.

"Izaya!" said a friendly voice that was gruff with Russian syllables in every part of his name.

Izaya turned around with a smirk and, "Samia~" The blue haired man smiled widely at the sound of his real name, he had almost forgotten his name was Samia, he had gotten used to just being called Simon. It was indeed the large Russian man's real name, and the only one who knew how to pronounce it correctly was Izaya.

"Как вы делаете , мой друг ?" asked Simon (How are you my friend?)

Izaya smiled, shrugging off his bit of frustration and said, "Я был бы лучше, но я ищу кого-то на данный момент , и я не знаю, где он находится." (I would be better, but I am looking for someone at the moment and I don't know where he is.)

Simon looked puzzled for a moment then asked curiously, "Кто вы ищете для моего друга ? Может быть, я его видел?" (Who are you looking for my friend? Maybe I have seen him?)

Izaya responded, "Ищу Shizu -чан. Онблондинка тип Зверь с огненной позиции и имеет проблемы гнева"" (I am looking for Shizu-chan. He is a blonde Beast type with a fiery attitude and has anger issues.)

Izaya watched as the bluenette's dark copper eyes lighting to a dark gold as he widened them in recognition, Izaya then smuggly smiled as Simon spoke. "Вы имеете в виду Шизуо ? Он находится в больнице , я видел его, когда я пошел в 5 минут назад." (you mean Shizuo? He is in the infirmary, I saw him when I went in 5 minutes ago.) said Simon with a smile, but then the sweet disarming smile turned dark as the Russian man implored, "Почему вы должны увидеть его? Вы снова борется ?" (Why do you need to see him? Are you fighting again?)

Izaya shook his head and replied in English, "No." Simon instantly deflated all anger and smiled and also spoke in English, "Okay", but then he returned to Rusian and said with a bright smile, "Не больно Шизуо г Изаю если вы не хотите , чтобы быть убитым мной . Этот мальчик хороший, а вы только плохие. Держись от него подальше ." (Do not hurt Shizuo Mr. Izaya unless you want to be killed by me. That boy is good, while you only are bad. Stay away from him.)

Without another word, the man continued to walk away, and didn't turn back. Izaya shuddered a little on the inside as the other man turned away. Simon seemed to be very protective of Shizuo and the fact that the man actually threatened him, that was some protectiveness they had going on there. Though the threat did stay in his memories, because he knew this man was not joking with him, but either way Izaya smirked and skipped towards the infirmary.

On the way to Shizuo's newfound location, somehow Izaya felt another verse to his song go on in his head, one more evil than any he had previously sang, "Where oh where can my Shizu-chan be, if he is in one place and cannot be free, where oh where would my Shizu-chan be~ if I broke his legs and he stayed with me?~" Izaya hummed in his head as he reached the nurse's office. He opened the door and cooed softly, "Shizu-chan~ where oh where could you be~"

He left the door open ajar and started checking the beds since no one was in the main part of the office. In the last bed was Shizuo Heiwajima, the blonde monster flat on his back, and fast asleep in the dark shadows offered by a single curtain. Sweat glistened on the tan boy's skin and he shifted around quickly moaning as he moved to another side. Izaya tiptoed over to the sleeping form of the monster and started to smirk as the blonde shifted slightly again.

Izaya heard a small mumble from the man, but more like a chant coming from his lips. It was constant and monotone followed by a small chuckle. Izaya leaned in to hear what was being said, and he stopped cold. The beast kept saying one thing, "We shall be free...haha...haha." The raven haired god stepped backward a little and shouted loudly, "Shizu-chan~ wake up!" In a jolt the blonde was awake, his hand reaching for the source of his alarm.

His outstretched tan hands touching air, and his honey brown eyes blown wide as he screamed, "NO!" His breaths came in pants and gasps as he clutched his heart and trembled lightly. Izaya's red eyes glowed in anger as the blonde beast completely ignored his prescence and looked at his own tan hand instead that shook underneath his gaze. The honey coloured eyes blown in complete full on terror, and the only thing muttered from Shizuo was a small word, "Shadow".

The raven haired god simply asked, "What?" Shizuo looked over at Izaya and his eyes widened once more at the sight of the god and he shouted and his face with a blanket, "Go away!" Izaya stood still and started laughing as he said, "No! No way! Are you gonna cry Shizu-chan~!?" Dark golden eyes met his red rubies and instantly Izaya shut up as he saw a monsterous red aura spurt out around Shizuo as the Beast started laughing darkly. "Didn't I just tell you to...GO THE FUCK AWAY!" asked Shizuo as a rumble resounded throughout the room. It was as sudden as the crack of lightning, everything in the room started to groan and then started to levitate and even Shizuo seemed so shocked at what had just happened that all the objects fell, his shock rendering the power useless. As soon as they all dropped back to their normal places, Shizuo curled into himself muttering sorry and shaking with fear a blanket intertwined around him.

A sound of footsteps roamed the halls that caught Izaya's attention for only a moment but his eyes were solely focused on the Beast at hand. The Beast who was slowly fading into nothing before his very eyes. The curled up Beast rocking himself back and forth in a rhythmic pattern to calm himself, but it was obviously not working. Beautiful golden honey brown eyes that Izaya crved for even in anger or mercy was overtaken by a darker look of melancholy and Izaya had the urge to just- WHAP. A slap resounded in the room, Izaya's hand print upon the blonde's cheek and eyes lit up once more with fear. "SHUT UP AND STOP WHINING!" Izaya yelled menacingly, and Shizuo flinched at the loud voice, it reminded him of his father, and he hated it.

A door slammed open and a loud familiar voice shouted filling the room with more noise, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN H-" Shiki had come through the door, but stopped as he saw Izaya with a hand raised and Shizuo shaking like a leaf beneath him with a welt forming on his cheek. "Seriously..." the principal groaned out, "you advanced types are so unpredictable when it comes to your WBPs. It even started earlier!"

Shizuo suddenly started singing, "You Are My Sunshine~" and grabbed Izaya where he stood into his lap, petting the poor petrified raven haired teen. Then Izaya began scratching to get away from Shizuo's grip, cursing his very existence with his verbal abuse and Shiki stood from with a big smirk on his face. The blonde held the raven closely and the raven desperately tried to escape him. Izaya suddenly realized that Shizuo was going through an after effect of the power. As soon Izaya realized it Shizuo stopped singing. His hands instantly releasing him and then the Beast started pleading sorry all over again in a cacoon of blue blankets.

"Izaya, since the mood swing has left you for a bit, please bring Shizuo and his stuff to your room." Shiki sighed out and the smaller god looked at him with a glare. "How long will he stay like this?" Izaya hissed out, he was already pissed about it again. "During the WBP, the mood swings can last up to 6 hours a day, Shizuo's mood swings seem like the constant type of mood swing were he will stay in the mood for 6 hours straight and move on through thew rest of the day like normal, or be sporadic like yours is till the six hours are up, everyday may have a different mood so you should take notes about the mood types and catalog it for later reference and even predictions." Shiki commented and then said, "seems like your fist trial bond is the blue bond though. Which means if you use your power the after effect with be something maternal, I wonder what yours will be..."

'I wonder if it will be anything like mine?'

 

Aryes: Did you like it? I know it's short, but I felt it had a good impact, maybe I just need more ideas? *wink wink* Also thank you reviewers for reviewing and I am sorry it took so long, I just have more than one story to deal with now plus life is being crazy again! Have a great day everyone~

~Aryes


	9. Chapter 9

Aryes: A long time guys, I know believe me! I am sick and had time to work on it. Really strange situations with these two and I added a scene from Cooking class~! Yay! This is full of angst guys! Chapter is full of secrets of Shizuo! Deep secrets among other things! I added Verona in from DRRRx2 (all you need to know is she is a tough bookworm who is very much like a Russiain robot, that's her attitude so don't be put out by it okay :) Hope you guys enjoy and PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I am hitting a writers block! Gah! Yay XD

WARNING: YAOI (male x male) also ANGST! MUCH SECRETS VERY EVIL SECRETS MWAHHAHA!

Disclaimer: Don't own DRRR or DRRRx2

 

Chapter 9: Destinies That Remain

Izaya had taken all the bags into his room, along with a quiet and compliant Shizuo. The blonde remained in a ball, rocking rhythmically back and forth as he was a cradle. He seemed much calmer now, but still as easily stir crazy. Izaya felt another well of anger wash over him like fire, but he tried to ignore it, he needed to fuel his anger a different way. The black haired god paused and consented to resorting his anger for something else, he went to his keyboard and started writing angrily, his fingers slamming on the black and white keys in front of him as he checked up on the school and the surrounding are with a mix of interest and the still lingering anger. After an hour of the black haired god mindlessly tapping away, he heard a sound, a loud sound that made him look at Shizuo.

"It's all my fault...I'm sorry..." Shizuo cried lightly and even though Izaya knew it wasn't meant for him, he questioned it. "What is your fault Shizu-chan?" Izaya's voice giving away the true curiosity he had for it. The blonde momentarily stopped any sound and looked upwards towards Izaya slowly, fearfully, and with it came the beautiful honey eyes. The usually fierce anger color now a dull, soft, soothing effect as they looked at Izaya. There was a whole minute of silence, the beast as still as a mouse, and Izaya turning his chair to face Shizuo. "...Death." Shizuo said the word as though it was a person he knew very well, or rather 'something' he knew very well.

The black haired god paused, 'Themis, what is he thinking about right now?' The reply came vaguely and just as easily, 'Death.' Izaya's eyebrow twitched slightly at the sarcastic reply and asked more specifically, 'Like what is happening in his head right now?' The black god waited for a reply, staring into Shizuo's mesmerizing eyes, slightly wondering if Shizuo was conscious at all of what he was doing in this state. '...his thoughts are all jumbling together like a collage, but I see...blood, Shizuo-san in blood, crying loudly, then...there's laughing, he's changed the picture now to you in front of him.'

Izaya was not surprised by what he had heard, but he still wanted to know more, "Are you surrounded by it? Death, that is? Have you killed someone?" Shizuo's eyes widened fearfully and he turned back to where he was against the wall and curled up like he was fencing something away from him.

"Yes." Shizuo whispered as he shook slightly under the emotion he felt. Izaya felt anger swell in him again, but he just gritted his teeth as he spoke, "yes to what question, the first or the second?"

The blonde snapped his eyes over to the red eyed god and whispered something, and as the blonde did he smiled a little sadly, "Both."

There was a silence that followed the question and through it Izaya processed the answer. Shizuo asked something softly, "Do you like desserts?" and the god was suddenly baffled by the quick change in topics, but he answered evenly giving away no surprise, "Some, but most are pies that I like. Why?"

Shizuo said nothing, but soon commented, "No reason. I just wanted to know."

Izaya felt something snap in him again, anger rushed too fast for him to stop now as he shouted, "Why?! Why does it matter to you Beast!?"

In an instant the oozing red aura appeared once more and the blonde looked at him with curious blank looking darker coloured eyes and said, "Who cares."

Izaya gasped as he felt the room sort of ripple in a way that shook the ground, Shizuo curling up into a deeper ball as he moaned out, "...No one does...No one ever does...Not you or anyone else..."

A dark laughing appeared that made Izaya almost a little nervous as a crooked smile on Shizuo Heiwajima's face, his eyes completely blank and a smile that bordered on complete insanity, "No one will take my little Shizuo away~"

Izaya watched as his things within his room started to float and the black haired male asked a question with a cheeky smile, "Oh really, who owns Shizu-chan~? You? Is it you?"

Shizuo's monsterous red aura raged slightly spiking and a creepy small smile twitched on Shizuo's face as the being in Shizuo pushed up the glasses. The blonde turned and sat hugging one knee to him while the other dangled over the bed, while Izaya stood with a smile. "Me, I own him~"

"Do you have a name? Or maybe a message for Shizu-chan~ when he is normal again?" asked Izaya a bit gruesomely possessed by his curiosity. The thing inside Shizuo giggled with a dark undertone and slapped his head.

"Nope! My little baby knows I am here already! He is well aware of my...well, let's call it 'Me Time' , he's not happy about it. Well, actually he is terrified of me. ME! Can you believe that!?"The thing in Shizuo coughed down a chuckle as the red aura stayed a dark red, it was a shade or two darker than last time and then the thing continued, "Well, you see...My little baby knows me by his own little nickname! We used to play together all the time!"

Izaya was stumbling around the facts the thing had given to him, so Shizuo and this being shared the same body and are aware of each others existence. The black haired looked at Shizuo/whatever it was with a leveled stare as he asked the question, watching the reaction, "If you are not Shizu-chan~ What do I call you?"

The blonde haired man laughed which almost sounded voice edited to the God, it was made to be haunting, but all it did to him was make the thing even more strange looking. The way it laughed wasn't normal as it stretched its body strangely as if it was used to a different body or something, this fact was intriguing as the thing slowed the sound down and looked back at him with Shizuo's blank eyes, or rather their new dark color or almost a pitch black. "Well, you can call me what my Shizuo calls me since I have a feeling you and I are gonna get acquainted a little more. I am the one called Shadow."

Izaya's red eyes widened, earlier Shizuo had said the name before waking up in total terror, so the raven could guess that Shadow wasn't someone Shizuo liked...How very interesting. It made him curious to know what Shadow actually was, "Shadow hmmm~? So then Shadow-kun, are you a part of Shizu-chan then? Or perhaps another personality of his?"

The thing smiled a wicked smile, a small gesture that could be taken in many different ways, but Izaya felt the shudder effect ripple through his body and he heard Themis whisper into his ear, 'Izaya...this entity is pure malice...you need to get away from here...he's dangerous.' Izaya ignored the voice in his ear, his face not even hinting that there was anything more interesting than the thing in front of him, in fact, there wasn't. Unlike many people, who's first instinct would've been to run far away from Shadow, Izaya found himself being in awe of the entity and morbidly curious of it. The thing stared back at him and walked right up to him, Shadow's walk was lumbering and heavy sounding, each footstep seemed as if it was made in complete and utter silence, the sound echoing to intimidate him.

"You don't seem very scared of me boy, now why on earth are you not terrified if you know who and what I am?" The thing questioned with a comical tilt of its head. Izaya had to hold back a snicker, even Shadow gestured like Shizuo, a dog through and through.

"Ah," said Izaya as though he had just thought of something, "The answer is so very simple Shadow-kun." The raven smiled inwardly at the flinch from the monster, the familiarity of the greeting seemed to have annoyed the monster slightly, and maybe perhaps Shizuo was still an involuntary influence on Shadow. Izaya lowered his voice in a way only he knew how to do as he flipped open a knife and put it to his lip with a smirk then pointed at the blonde.

"Gods aren't afraid of Beasts, especially ones with big mouths like yours. I think I'd even prefer Shizu-chan over you at this point. Shizu-chan~! I am calling for you, can you hear me in your Beast friend? I am getting really pissed that you ran away! OI!" Izaya felt the anger rush faster again making him very touchy, his eyes glancing at the clock in an impatient manner. Shiki said in 6 hours it would wear off and he knew that Shizuo had a few minutes left. The raven felt his blood pump at insane rates, it felt hot and boiling, but he felt no outward heat, so this is what it meant to be blinded by rage. The beast laughed viciously and looked him dead in the eyes with a strange look.

"He won't come out, he refuses to come out right now! He is a little…how you say….preoccupied at the moment with something."Shadow replied and there was a malevolent shudder that ran through the God's spine. This entity Shadow was something very evil, and Izaya found his blood calming again. He cursed this stupid bond as he spoke, "How were you created? Are you a separate personality from childhood trauma or something, Shadow? You dodged the question earlier." The entity paused and seemed to look confused and then there was another strange smile as he sat down with a genuine smile. It only made Izaya feel strange to see the beast side of Shizuo smile so sweetly with dead eyes, Shadow seemed more than pleased to talk now.

"Well, you could say I am Shizuo's bad cop, like the movies. I was indeed created by trauma! It was a wonderful time, I remember it all so well. It was the first time I had been able to come out of the small place in my little Shizuo's head! Oh, the blood~! Oh how evil we became together! His poor little brother, so traumatized~ To see his father killed and then his mother was in the way, so I killed her too! We didn't kill him though~ Too bad, I really wanted to, but Shizuo probably would have killed himself on the spot if I did. There was blood and crying, oh the absolutely sweet pain that Shizuo felt when his mother died was simply so wonderful~!" Izaya felt his mind stop working for a second as he heard the words of the beast. Those words held so much weight and Izaya would be lying if he didn't say he was somewhat shocked.

"Are going to scream now? Are you going to run away from me and cry to yer mama and papa that you're roomin' with a killer? Especially a beast like me? I mean my little baby is just so gentle, must have gotten it from that damn mother of his, she was a human too! I think it was a good thing to kill them you know. They caused him so much pain that I couldn't take it anymore, it was rather annoying because he would cry to me about it. Such a sentimental baby he is~ but he's my baby~!" The beast cackled and swooned holding himself as though to conceal the ecstasy his voice held, but Izaya paid no attention to as he processed the information. Shizuo was half human and half beast, Shizuo, or rather, Shadow killed Shizuo's parents in front of a boy named Kasuka which was probably Shizuo's brother. Shizuo's brother, what happened to him?

"Where's Kasuka then?" Izaya asked out loud and Shadow acknowledged it. The blonde had paused his ongoing soliloquy and gave Izaya a dark look. "What?" asked Shadow, clearly not anticipating answering it, but Izaya pushed on, Themis yelling no to the raven in his head. "You didn't kill Kasuka, so where is he?" The blonde was silent for a moment then answered the question, "Dead." That was the only answer Izaya received and it made his blood boil again for some reason dammit! "How did he die! Oi! Answer me you damn protozoan!" Izaya yelled as the blonde situated himself on the floor, the blank eyes staring at the god started to wane till they closed only breathing out a few words that Izaya could hear, "We are too tired now..." That was the last words Izaya received as the items that had floated upwards started to lower back down to the ground again as the blonde breathed outwards calmly.

"Themis, what is he dreaming about now. Is he back to normal or what?" Izaya asked with an edge to his voice, the Beast inside of Shizuo officially was more annoying then the regular Shizuo. "I think he is stabilizing back to normal. He's calm and his thoughts are blank. I imagine this entity Shadow has a limit to how long he can remain in this world while possessing Shizuo...I also have another thought..." the thought god trailed off as if asking for permission, but Izaya answered it, "Is it that Shadow is what Shizuo would have been like if he was full Beast instead of half? I already gathered that much along with the fact of what you said a few days earlier about Shizuo not completely being Beast." He heard Themis hum in response and then heard, "What are you going to do about this Izaya?" It was a good question that Izaya was currently asking himself. Now that the blonde was asleep he could check on some things and get back to the question later.

"I am going to do what I always do, I am going to research Shizu-chan and see what I find on his history and what records they have on him! If all goes well it could become blackmail material at the very least," the raven smiled almost to the point where the Grinch would be on par with him and he heard Themis sigh in his thoughts. "Fine I will leave you be for now, but I would suggest telling your father at some point," the thought god said and now it was Izaya's time to sigh. There was a smile that appeared on his face as the raven then muttered, "You know you act like my babysitter Themy-chan~! You know every now and then I can play nice with the other kids~" There was a deadpan thought that came back and it made Izaya laugh, "You never play nice with anyone and you know it." The raven god laughed and looked out the window next to the computer, "That's not entirely true Themis because you see..."

"...I haven't ever had to play with all the cards in my dirty little hand to win."

Shizuo's P.O.V

"So my little Shizuo, do you hate me right now? You do don't you?"the voice asked me again, and it was on repeat, damn that Shadow of mine. Damn him! "SHUT UP!" I yelled, but it did no good because it kept talking and it only got louder. I didn't answer it's question though, because then it just asks more questions that only got worse and worse. I was done with it, just kill me already damn it! I pulled at the chains that were connected to some sort of object. I could never look and see it, but I knew it was strong enough to hold me in place. Shadow once told me that my power was useless here which was true enough from what I could see.

I wanted this thing to disappear forever, to never come back again. I wanted to be rid of the nagging voice in my head, the violent side that would never stop whispering those damn things in my ears everyday! Then there were days that I was stuck here, chained like an animal, like a monster...I hated these days more because he would never shut up about all the things he did when he came back. The room was red, I was standing in blood and it smelled of it too. The sky around me was a strange purple blue like the glasses I wore, I think it's strange. I wake up and another would pass and now I have to work with the damn flea in reality, things weren't looking good at all. Why even go on living at this point?

The thought had crossed Shizuo's mind, every time he would find people to live for but even then, he couldn't help that he hated humanity in general. They were violent and cruel to one another, they were just monsters in disguise in his opinion. Once again, the blonde felt his whole body surge with hotness, this was a familiar feeling that made him happy, because it meant he could go back to reality! There was a bright light and the blonde felt himself disappear from the space. He knew he would have to go see what his Shadow had done in his body, he steeled himself for the likely horrors up ahead.

The blonde woke to the sound of fast typing, computer keyboard if he had to guess, and sat up to see it was the damn flea typing away looking very serious at a computer screen, but the man seemed to be pissed about something. The raven seemed to have an aura around him that was visible, red and surging. Shizuo didn't really know what to do about that, but he remembered what Shiki had said earlier, something about when they used their powers an aura might appear. "Ah, so you're awake, glad you could you join the lives of the living or maybe I would have liked it better if you hadn't woken up at all," Izaya's sarcastic voice spoke and it sounded distorted to Shizuo though. What magic was flea playing, was he still sleeping or something because his head hurt like a bitch! "What the hell are you going red for scumbag? What are you doing to me?" Shizuo asked, his voice rasping, everything in the room looked blurry now, like a mirage or somethin'! What the hell was with the pangs of pain in his head?

"What are you talking about?" Izaya's voice sounded serious all of a sudden and the raven's distorted head seemed to whip to the side looking at his own aura then he spoke again, Shizuo holding his head now, "If your power is lifting objects high, then I wonder what mine is. So Shizu-chan, what am I doing to you then?" Shizuo vaguely saw a form sit on his haunches in front of him, but the image was getting fuzzier. "My head, it hurts...my vision is weird, like a mirage..." Anger was getting to Shizuo as he voice was biting to himself and he made a pained face. "Damn it! Why the hell am I the one who is getting hurt all the damn time! Ah Shit! Make it stop you damn flea!" The pain came ten fold and Shizuo swore his vision had dark spots from the pain, he heard the flea talk again. "As much as it would be fun to make you suffer on purpose, I don't know why my power is surging at this very moment so I can't stop it. It just would be easier to pass out Shizu-chan~."

The pain then started to subside a little so the blonde let out a ragged breath and just breathed, ignoring the headache he had. He opened his eyes to see the mirage effect wear off and he looked upward to see Izaya's aura fading, but then he felt fear as he remembered that Blue bonds had a maternal after affect. Would it be harmless like his singing had been earlier (which he still really hated to admit he had held the damn flea bag) or would it be more evil? "Oh no," Izaya muttered in obvious frustration and the man stood up, but the action was tense looking movements as he marched into the bathroom which puzzled the Beast. Shizuo was able to see now, but he thought he was hallucinating when the raven god came out with a goddamn hairbrush!

"Oh no! Get away from me with that," Shizuo yelled and stood up quickly as he tried to escape around the room. "Shizu-chan, just come over so we can both be done with it already. I need to brush your hair-" "-NOPE, NOT HAPPENING ASSHOLE, GO CRAWL SOMEWHERE AND DIE!" You see Shizuo had many secrets, one of them happened to be his hair. His hair was sensitive and he didn't want the flea to go ripping through it with a hairbrush! He evaded the raven many times around the room the god yelling at him to sit down and let it happen but Shizuo protested strongly! "No way in hell are you touching my hair! You're not going to rip my hair out! Not today!"the blonde yelled and Izaya looked pained, obviously running so much was becoming harder for the god to do, especially when he flew most places. "I won't, I promise Shizu-chan!" the god said and the blonde shook his head and said, "You are lying!" "I will tell you about who I met when you were passed out and tell you what he told me about you. Don't you want to know what Shadow-kun told me Shizu-chan~?"

There was an obvious effect on the blonde man as he completely stilled his run for a moment, Shizuo was making a choice and it was obviously a bad choice. He growled loudly and yelled, "Dammit!" before he paused to watch Izaya come at him with a brush in hand. He grumbled under his breath, "Where do you want me and don't even think about yanking that thing through my hair hard, ya got that?" Izaya was panting as he tried to catch his breath, "Just...sit down over there." The raven had pointed to the floor in front the bed and Shizuo situated himself on the floor in the spot. He heard Izaya sit on the bed behind him and Shizuo felt his spine sit straighter as he felt the cold touch from the god on his neck. "Damn your cold," Shizuo murmured, slightly twitching as the pale fingers worked on the hair.

"I am called cold hearted for a reason Shizu-chan. Point is, I know a lot of things about you from Shadow," the blonde stiffened at the name and the fingers stilled too for only a moment. "What did he tell you?" asked Shizuo and the raven above him chuckled. "I know that Shadow is a part of you and he seems to really like you," Shizuo made an angry sound and growled out, "That shitty Shadow of mine! I want to punch him in the face! He's always-OW!" The sound let out by Shizuo startled Izaya behind him as the blonde grabbed the hair that Izaya had only just put his brush in. "That hurt!" Shizuo gritted out and gave an angry glare to the raven behind him who looked amused. "My, so sensitive aren't we?" Izaya teased and Shizuo responded, "You bastard."

"Well in any case, he told me about some things and then he said he was tired and went back to sleep or something like that, but I wonder what caused my aura to go off like that. Oh how I do so wonder~" The blonde was concentrating on the brush going through his hair, so he didn't respond at all, he only was preoccupied with every time a hair felt like it was going to pull harshly on a knot. "Earth to protozoan, are still there Shizu-chan~? There wasn't much there to begin with in your brain though was there?" The Beast grit his teeth but did nothing to protest as he tensed when Izaya almost pulled a huge knot of hair out but softly did so. "You know Shizu-chan~," Izaya started, noting every twitch of the Beast as he spoke reminiscently, "We missed Cooking class today. Too bad, I was hoping to cook today, because we had our little fight at the start of class yesterday we couldn't." Shizuo grunted because he remembered it as well, he got a scar yesterday on his face because of Izaya, the first time he had ever been cut.

 

\---

 

In the classroom there was only one other raven haired male and he heard him shouting for Heiwajima-san to stop fighting, and so the blonde stopped but not without glaring the teacher Simon Brezhnev warily. Shizuo looked back at the smaller raven boy with a ghost of a smile as he gently spoke with his cool lips, "My name's Shizuo, okay? Heiwajima sounds too formal for someone like m-" That was when Shizuo met Izaya's gaze, and for a moment everything went slow as time seemed to stop. Shizuo made that moment disappear as he clutched his fist and ran toward the god at a blinding speed that made Izaya analyze his information about Shizu-chan.

The blonde protozoan was light on his feet as made a run for Izaya almost catching up to him instantly, making Izaya's smile falter in its amused glint. 'Well well well~, he's fast for one of the beast group.' Izaya jumped back slightly as Shizuo swung him fists wildly in anger, wanting desperately to hit the narcissistic god with his powerful fists, but Izaya had other plans as he flawlessly dodged them by barely moving his head, but somehow the raven was in his space bubble and closing in fast. Shizuo's caramel eyes widened as the flicked out a knife and tried to stab Shizuo's face, the blonde moved his head, but not fast enough as he felt the small knife slice part of cheek gently almost barely touching. "NO FIGHTING!" Izaya and Shizuo's movements were stopped as Simon grabbed Izaya's armed hand and Shizuo blonde head with his giant hands in a grip that made sure they were not going anywhere.

"Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo," Simon recited from the list again for who was present. "Here," they both gritted in unison, trying to pry free from the grip of the large man, but once again to no avail. "You both be peaceful in class, yes?" the teacher asked with his bright smile calming the other female students who were startled by the blonde and the raven's sudden attacks. Mikado stood in fascination as he saw them fight, but once again was flustered by it. Both Shizuo and Izaya were led to separate seats on each side of the room and they sat down. They were both so different from his hometown type of people. Mikado looked solely at Shizuo though, because the alien saw the red liquid flow from his cheek and immediately panicked at the sight of it.

The alien grabbed a paper towel from on of the large kitchen like table tops and got a dab of water on it, rushing straight to Shizuo's side in an instant. "Are you okay, Heiwajima-san? You're bleeding! Let me get that for you." Izaya watched as Mikado wiped away the blood on the protozoan's cheek with towel, and somehow that made him a little pissed. Not at the raven, but at Shizuo who pushed his purple shades to the bridge of his tan nose, and blushed slightly at the raven's mother like gesture. Izaya narrowed his red glowing eyes at the display before him, and smiled smugly as he saw them.

"So, Shizu-chan~, You can't even wipe off your own blood without assistance?" Izaya taunted with his usual wide smile. He wanted the blonde to get angry, to charge at him like a bull seeing red. It gave him an adrenaline rush like no other especially since his opponent was Shizu-chan. The red eyed god watched as the predatory glance of the blonde that met his own clash in the air like lightning. "IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted slowly with a gravely voice that made Izaya feel the adrenaline rush back in him like a rush of cold water, it made him tremble with excitement! 'His eyes!' Izaya thought as he saw them turning a cold heartless blue, 'YES! Those deadly looking eyes! They should only look at me! No one else can look at me and live except you! You are much too fun and unpredictable, but at the same time...'

Simon appeared in front of Shizuo and said, "We start class, Shizuo. Please, no fighting." Shizuo looked up angrily at Simon, making a furious face but slowly Shizuo realized the point that Simon made and settled down. Shizuo grumbled as Simon spoke to everyone in the class, "Hello, everyone in twos. Choose good friend so it peaceful, like two sushi together is harmony yes?.\" Basically he wanted them to pair up so Izaya stalked towards Shizuo with evil intent, but then suddenly Mikado appeared by Shizuo. "um mm..Heiwajima-san,"Mikado uttered softly and the beast turned to the alien, "Hmm..what is it?" "Well,...will you be my partner? I-I'm not very good at this, but I need to learn so...please?" Shizuo looked at Mikado and smiled, "Sure..., but," Shizuo continued blushing as Mikado's face lit up like a light bulb, "I am not going to help you if you mess up!"

Izaya watched the overly cute display in disgust and something else he couldn't describe, but the raven knew he didn't like how the little alien clinged to his new blonde toy like it was his, asking to be his baking partner when most of the girls here could probably cook/bake better than Shizu-chan. The god was so fixated on the two that he didn't notice that a dark haired woman was right next to him, "Orihara-san" a monotone voice beckoned, making him pull his lingering red gaze away from his subjects back to a dark haired woman.

"Yes?" Izaya asked slightly irate, mainly because the clingy raven hugged the blonde tightly in a sweet embrace. "I am Verona, I believe that you do not have a partner in this class, am I correct?" Izaya's calculating red eyes swiftly looked her over and she had enough sense to avoide his gaze. She was as tallish as he was, but a a hair taller with blonde hair that was swept back and ended near the end of her back that was curled slightly here and there. Her eyes were a light purple unlike the gentle golden like colour of Shizu-chan's brown eyes, hers were more demanding. "No, I don't actually, Would like to be my cooking partner Verona?" Izaya asked sarcastically knowing the answer the moment he laid his red glowing eyes on the woman.

"Yes, let's have a good year." Her pale face was stoic as she held her hand out to him to shake in agreement, but to which he replied, "Yes, I intend to have a very interesting year, but I will not shake your hand, after all we are in a sanitary space you know." Her eyebrows dipped in response to his reply and then he smiled as his red eyes wandered back over to his favorite beast, who was now looking at him. Their eyes met but they both lingered their gazes almost intertwined in a stare down Each knew what the other was thinking, but Izaya laughed jovially as Shizuo twitched at the unnerving sound. Shizuo blushed immediately after realizing he had been staring at the raven far too long for a simple glare.

Shizuo tutted at the fact he had been staring so long, and the other had to laugh at him for it. 'I really hate that guy! That flea is up to something! I just know it!' Shizuo pouted in his thoughts knowing that Izaya Orihara was bad news, very bad news. Izaya watched as Shizuo's face flushed a nice pink on his sun kissed tan skin that made Izaya stare at the way the pink blush reached the blonde's cute little ears through the silky blonde tresses. Izaya felt something stir in him, but he dismissed it as an upset stomach as he watched the clingy little Mikado Ryugamine return to Shizuo's side like a stray dog. The red eyed god spoke something softly under his breath, making Verona lean in to hear his words, "How odd...a little dog following a scary looking wolf. I wonder who is actually the wolf and who is actually a sheep hiding in wolf's clothing?"

The woman put down her book to look where Izaya was looking then turned back to her book, a thick heavy Russian accent filling his left ear as she spoke uncaring, "In my eyes both are sheep in wolf's clothing. Very weak." Izaya chuckled with a deranged smile as he glanced over at the woman beside him, blonde and pale, and very smart. "I love humans Verona, do you know why?" he asked and the woman responded without looking up from her book, oh yes she was interesting. "No, they are weak and mostly stupid. Strange to love moronic beings," the blonde said and Izaya smiled and sighed out, "No, you are wrong. Humans are interesting because they are unpredictable and I love them. Every single one of them, even if they don't love me at all, but..." Izaya droned off as he stared at the alien and the beast together,

"I really hate monsters, especially Beasts."

\---

"I must have had that aura on a long time," Izaya murmured as he was brought out of his memories by his arm starting to ache, and he saw Shizuo getting less tense as the treatment went on but even at a certain point Shizuo's hair was starting to frizz and get tangled again. The blonde started to shake from the fear that Izaya was going to yank his hair brush through it! That was about the time when the raven felt his arm start to cease the strange movement, "Finally," he muttered. Not loud enough for Shizuo to hear though, because in truth, Izaya was enjoying Shizuo's reactions to his hair being touched.

He let go of the brush and touched the Beast's blonde hair, even though it was a fake color it felt natural and soft in his hands. He saw the way the blonde had tensed up at his ministrations, "W-what are you doing flea!" The stutter at the beginning ruined the whole intimidation thing he had been going for , but Izaya smiled and said, "Can't help it, the side effect is going on too long, but what can you do?" True, blaming it on the side effect was petty, but the raven knew it was a full proof excuse as his fingers dug themselves in the soft tresses. He noticed the blonde shaking a bit from it and it interested him as he gently rubbed the man's hair. There was an immediate twitch in the Beast's figure and then Izaya wondered about something. If Shizuo was technically a Beast type, would he have Beast type instincts?

In an instant, the god reached through the golden hairand scratched slightly behind the man's ears and got a soft whine from the powerful Shizuo Heiwajima. Both males stilled themselves, Izaya staring as the ears turned a cherry red, the wide smile on Izaya's face grew wide. "Shizu-ch-" "Shut up flea," Shizuo cut him off and the raven stopped himself from pushing the Beast further, if only for sake of preserving his nice room. "I wanted to say the effect just wore off," the god said and in an instant the blonde stood and walked to the restroom and slammed the door, but not hard enough to break it's mirror on the outside. The god sighed and looked back to his computer on it said a file named Shizuo Heiwajima in the file base for Rairabukuro along with a big red word that caught his fancy,

"Classified"

 

 

Aryes: So how was it? Was anyone generally surprised at all? Probably not, but it was such a fun little secret~! Anyone got any suggestions? Would love to have them~! :) Thank you to all you reviewers and readers! You guys make my day! :D

~Aryes

**Author's Note:**

> Aries: Was it any good? Also any Ideas for characters that haven't been introduced yet except for Izaya, because I have plans for him...
> 
> BTW: I don't own Durarara! if I did it would have more of Dota-chin's crew in it along with more Izaya and Shizuo! XD


End file.
